Unconditionally
by Taytay2018
Summary: Two sisters, Anna and Elsa, move to a new city to live with their Aunt and Uncle when the parents die in a plane crash. Anna seems unaffected by this tragedy on the outside, returning to her old self soon after it happens, while Elsa's changes are much more noticeable by the people close her. That is until she meets Jack Frost.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Never have I understood the deep depression people go into after someone dies; especially in movies. Although I think I have had some pretty close calls of possibly moving closer to that breaking point, I've never fallen over that edge into the abyss of no return. The only time it's ever happened to me is when the news of my parent's death finally made its way out of my aunt's mouth between the never ending sobs and tears. My sister, Anna collapses under the weight of the information down onto the floor next to me. All I can do is run to wherever my subconscious decides to take me and make sense of what has just happened. The whole time I pay no attention to my burning lungs, aching muscles, or frozen cheeks from the cool wind touching the moisture on my face. I can think of nothing the entire way there, wherever "there" is. I finally stop at a bench that lines the ending boundaries of the major park in Spokane and lay there to cry. When I do, I can't stop until my aunt and uncle finally find me, and by that time the sun had already set and it was into the freezing night. So now I know how it feels to watch the world around me crumble and break with no sign of it ever getting better and I promised myself that I would never let myself feel that way again no matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

My heavy eyelids open to the harsh light of my lamp left on from last night's late night study session. I lay in bed contemplating actually getting up to study a little more, or staying wrapped in my warm down comforter for a few more minutes. After a couple seconds of debate, academics weighs out and I get up out of bed to get ready for the long day of school I know is waiting for me. Ever since my sister, Anna, and I moved into my uncle's house I have had to get used to the giant mansion we now live in and all of the extravagant detailing in each of the rooms. Because my aunt is an interior decorator, she specially designed each of our rooms to match our personalities. Anna's having bright colors and flowers on the walls and furniture while mine is mostly blue and covered in snowflakes because of my favorite season.

Being the oldest, I got to have my own bathroom, which is nice because I don't have to wait for my beauty queen cousin and sister. Anyone with a sibling knows it's a difficult schedule to follow as well as an unpredictable one. Grateful for not having to be on anyone's agenda but my own, I quickly brush through my hair, brush my teeth, and start to put on my make-up. I don't wear as much as Anna, but I do wear enough to shield people's eyes from underneath the mask of concealer and eyeliner. Next is clothes and I decide to be simple with black skinny jeans and dark blue flannel and put my blonde hair up in a messy bun. These days I don't go for stunning, just presentable since next year I'll be gone anyways and won't see any of these people again. I put on my brown combat boots and start towards the main staircase, grabbing my backpack on the way out of my room. Just as I'm opening the door into the garage I hear a light voice stopping me in my tracks.

"Elsa, dear, aren't you going to join us for breakfast? Tiana made something special," My aunt asks with a light smile on her face. It's hard to say no to her when she looks so much like my father. Instead of saying anything, I just follow her back into the informal dining room where the rest of my family awaits. I take a seat between Anna, who is talking quietly with Rapunzel about who knows what, and my uncle, silently reading the newspaper and looking completely unfazed by my arrival. "So, Elsa. Late study night was it?"

I turn towards my aunt and put on a small smile, which has become routine every time I talk to her. "Yeah, I've got a big test in Pre-Calculus I had to study for." She smiles in response probably not wanting to push me any further. I can tell that she would like me to open up more to her as if she were my own mother, since Rapunzel hasn't for years and Anna is pretty much an open book with anyone she meets. I'm sure it's awkward for her, just like it is for me since my sister and I remind her a lot of my parents. Especially between Anna and my dad. "Um, I've been meaning to tell you guys that I kind of signed up to stay late for work on Friday and Saturday."

My uncle puts down his paper and lowers his reading glasses to the very end of his nose. "I don't see how that would be a problem, as long as you check in with us when you leave. How long will you be staying?" He asks pushing his glasses back up and going back to today's paper.

"Well since I usually get off at nine, I will probably get home at around midnight." I move my eggs around with my fork as I answer his question. I'm not very hungry this morning, but I don't want to offend Tiana so I've been eating as much as I can. Tiana is from New Orleans and my aunt and uncle's, not really chef, but more like they're giving her cooking experience while trying to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant. I haven't talked to her much since I've lived here, but she seems nice enough not to offend.

"Elsa, I told you that I wanted you to come hang out with us this weekend. All you do is go to school, go to work, and hide out in your room," Rapunzel complains, apparently listening to the conversation between me and her parents. It's true, she did invite me out with her and Anna and most likely her other group of friends.

"And I have told you a million times to just leave me out of your plans, I'm fine with being alone; it doesn't bother me. I don't know why you try so hard," I hadn't noticed that I was now standing.

"Sweetheart, it's because she cares about you and wants you to be happy," My aunt answers for her daughter. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk back to the entrance to the garage without saying another word. I know I'm being childish, and it shouldn't offend me, but I still don't understand their motivation for pushing me into things I don't want to do. I'm just not the person they want me to be and I can't change into her like I'm sure they wish I would.

I arrive at school a little bit earlier than I usually do so I decide to go inside and study one more time before class starts. Getting out of the car, I see my sister and cousin's group of friends huddled in a circle in front of a brand new, dark blue Toyota Camry. Huh, I've never seen that car in the parking lot before, but with all of these spoiled doctor's kids, it makes sense that there would be some brand new cars for the people just getting their license. Still, it's weird that those particular people are standing around it.

I try to walk past them quickly and without their notice, but a girl with similar hair color to mine turns around and starts talking to me. "Hi, Elsa! Did you drive Anna and Rapunzel today? Looks like you haven't. Do you know when they'll get here?" My eyes widen at her fast talking and my brain can't fully comprehend her words until someone else in the group stops her.

"Alice, you're gonna give her a brain aneurysm. Slow down!" Merida, a transfer student from Scotland, says to Alice, who is now looking down at her shoes with both hands behind her back. "Sorry about that, you know how freshman are." She gives me a small smile and rejoins her group with Alice, leaving me to go back to my original plan.

It isn't a long distance from the parking lot to the school so it isn't more than a couple minutes to get to the front doors. Inside there are a lot of people talking and laughing, looking way more cheerful than I ever am this early in the morning. It's too noisy in here to study, maybe I should go to an empty class room where I won't be bothered. Mr. King's room might be my best bet, since he likes the quite, too. I walk towards the left hallway and turn right at the next one, where Mr. King's class is and knock on the door before entering.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite student Miss. Queen. Please, come in!" He greets as he opens the door and gestures for me to go inside. He jokes about me being his favorite student all the time, and he is mine, but I think it's mainly because I'm the only one who actually pays attention. I take a seat in one of the middle rows and take out my math book and key terms list. Mr. King goes back to his desk, to grade assignments.

OK, Elsa, focus. Absolute convergence describes a series that converges when all terms are replaced by their absolute values. Yes! OK, next one. Absolute maximum is the highest point over the entire domain of a function or relation. I keep doing this until I lose tract of time and the bell rings signaling the start of school. Luckily, this is my first period so all I have to do is put my math things away. As I'm taking my English things out, I hear the door open and when I turn to look, I see an office aid handing my teacher a note. You know how usually you're hoping that it's for you and you get to skip school for the rest of the day? Well, I didn't really want this day to start like this, mostly because I have a lot of tests today AND because the last time I got one of these, it was for my aunt to take my sister and me to the hospital. But since I'm the only one in the room, it is no question who it's for.

"Miss. Queen, could I please see you over here?" Awesome. I get up out of my seat, my hands starting to shake, and walk up to the front of the room where Mr. King's desk is. Oh god, please don't let it be Anna.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for not posting sooner. I really wanted to, but here in Washington (the state, not the country capital) we had this giant storm and we lost power for about a week, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter if you've liked the others so far, part of it's in Anna's point of view so it'll give kind of a new perspective on the previous events and, yes, Jack will be in this one, but only for pretty much an introduction. I was going to put him in later, but why not put him in now? Plus I will make for a better next chapter.**

 **Anna's POV**

"I was just trying to help her, I don't know what else to do," Rapunzel explains on our way to school. Since the incident with Elsa, we had to come up with something else in order to get there on time, so Rapunzel called Flynn Rider, who she is secretly in love with. Actually, it isn't really a secret because almost everyone has picked up her hints except Flynn himself. He is what you could call a "man whore" so I don't really understand her motivation for wanting him, but she says he is sweet to her when no one is around, so I guess she'll be able to take care of herself when the time comes. For now, he's dating this quite red-head on the swim team, leaving Punzie to be jealous and heartbroken, but still determined to get what she wants.

"I don't know, maybe we should just leave her alone, she seems pretty happy by herself," I suggest, but Rapunzel isn't accepting it. She shakes her head and stares out the window while she's thinking of other ways to get my sister to join our group, I'm sure. I sigh and lean back in my seat.

"What started it anyway?" Flynn asks from the driver's seat. I realized, we have been talking about it this whole time and never explained what "this" is to him. Of course, Rapunzel was all too eager to explain what happened between her and Elsa this morning. After the full explanation, Flynn slowly nods his head in slight comprehension. "I will never understand what girls fight about. Why is it such a big deal if she hangs out with us this weekend?"

"Because, she could finally get some friends and not just be locked up in her room studying all day. That is no way to live life!" The conversation stops there with my cousin yelling her opinions and Flynn still looking confused as to why she cares so much. To be honest, I'm sure anyone with her backstory would understand her longing to be social.

We finally get to the parking lot and see our friends gathered around someone's car. I wonder what could have happened for them to be so fascinated by whatever is over there. We all get out of the car and walk over to everyone to find a familiar tall, blonde figure standing beside a dark blue car.

"Oh my God! Kristoff?!" I run to my childhood friend and pretty much tackle him in my attempt to give him a hug. I haven't seen him since I was, what? Twelve?!

As he gets up from the ground and brushes himself off he says, "Hey, I was wondering when you would get here. I met your friends a few minutes ago and they said you would usually be here by now." How did he know who my friends are? Whatever, who cares? I have missed him so much!

"Yeah, sorry. Elsa usually drives u, but we kind of got into it with her over breakfast so we had to get a ride from elsewhere. You remember Punzie, right?" I ask as Rapunzel comes forward to give him a much less dramatic hug than mine.

"Of course, how could I forget?" He answers, then asks, "Where's your sister?" Has she not seen him? How could she have missed her best friend in the world's sudden appearance at our new school?

"Oh, I thought you would have seen her by now, maybe we could find a way to surprise her!" I suggest with an idea already forming in my mind.

"Ok, so all you have to do is stand there, and I'll be in charge of convincing the principal." I say to Kristoff on our way to the office. He liked my plan, which was to get Mr. North, the principal, to say yes for Elsa to get to show Kristoff around on his first day. I know my sister will love it because she has definitely missed him more than she would ever admit to herself or anyone else for that matter.

"The principal will see you now," informs Miss. Tooth, the only nice office worker there. We stand up and walk into North's office. As soon as he sees me, he has a big, toothy smile on his face.

"Miss. Queen it's been to long! And your sister too, I miss the both of you!" He gets up from his desk and walks over to give me a bear hug with his massive arms. For some reason, he has really taken to my sister and me ever since we've moved here from California. Apparently, he knew my Dad, Mom, and Aunt when they went her. That's how I know he will definitely say yes to our proposal.

"Well, this actually involves her. You see, my old friend Kristoff here, has come to this school as a favor to my cousin and I, in hopes of bringing my sister out of this depression ever since our parents…" I know I have him here, and I don't need the theatrics, but it couldn't hurt. "Anyways, she has no idea that Kristoff is even here, so we want to come up with something big to surprise her. It just so happens that he isn't assigned to anyone to get shown around…"

"And you need permission to get her to do that for him." He finishes the intended plan and nods while deciding what to do. "Well, why not? We usually don't let boys and girls have you know, alone time with each other, but Elsa is a very responsible young lady, so there shouldn't be a problem." I smile and give him another hug over the desk.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll make it up to you some day!" He waves us out of his office just as the first period bell rings. "Ok, I have to get to first period so you just wait her for Elsa, I'm sure she won't be long." I give him one final embrace and then I'm off to Spanish.

 **Elsa's POV**

The whole walk to the office, I start freaking out and coming up with crazy scenarios in my head. I know none of them are true, but I can't help it when my mind wonders to darkness. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my family with the way I left it this morning. In the office, my darkest fears are shed when I see the one thing that could cheer me up.

"Kristoff!" I exclaim once I reach the entrance. He looks up from a packet of white papers and puts on a bright smile once he sees me. I run to him and capture him in an Anna-like hug. I can't believe he's here! I've missed him ever since his family moved to Europe when we were just starting high school. Now four years later, I can't help but look like I've seen a ghost from my happier past.

"Hey, I've missed you Queen!" Him calling me by my old nickname, sends me over the edge and I do what I've tried not to do for a while: cry. "Hey, if you're that disappointed to see me, I can always leave," he offers while still holding me to him.

"No! Of course that isn't why. I just can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in so long it kind of feels like a part of me that was missing has finally returned," I explain. He lets go of me and explains the reason for my being called down here.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving any time soon, so you don't need to worry about that. Anna had the idea of you showing me to my classes on the first day so that's why they called you down." Oh Anna… Sometimes her efforts to make me happy are more annoying and relentless, but this one. There is no way I could ever repay her for this.

We start down the hallway when I realize, I have no idea where we are supposed to go. "Uh, can I see your schedule?" I ask and he hands over the packet he was looking at back in the office. Huh, apparently we have first and fourth period together, which is surprising because he was never the academic type when we were in school together before. "I never thought of you as the kind of person to take AP Government." The other makes sense enough that I don't ask because it's AP Biology and he has always loved science for some weird reason.

"Yeah, I only took it because I need it in order to get my parents off my back. They said I needed at least two AP classes this year and these seemed the least threatening to me." Makes sense, his parents are extremely strict, not as strict as my uncle, but still.

"Well, I'm in both of them so if you need any help, just let me know." We walk back to Mr. King's class, which has already started, and luckily the seat next to the one I left my stuff at is empty. We sit down and Mr. King follows the rest of the class's eyes to me and Kristoff.

"And who is this you're with, Miss. Queen?" Mr. King asks, turning back to the board he was just writing on.

"Uh, this is Kristoff Bjorgman. He just moved back from Norway and Principal North said I could show him to his classes on his first day." I get nervous now that everyone is looking at Kristoff and me because usually I never talk in class. From the somewhat shocked expressions on everyone's faces, I can tell that no one was expecting to hear my voice.

"Well, Mr. Bjorgman, it is very nice to see another student take, what I consider, one of the hardest, but most important classes to take in high school." Kristoff looks at me with fear in his eyes and I have to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Maybe I should have warned him about the actual toughness of the class before we got here when he mentioned it in the halls.

After class, I walk Kristoff to his next class, regular Pre-Calculus, and start towards my own second period, Fourth Year Honors French with Mrs. Beast. I know the name sounds really intimidating, but she is actually far from intimidating. She is around my height, thin, and usually has her hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. She just recently got married to another teacher here, who is actually intimidating.

I sit in my usual spot, but am surprised when she announces that we are getting new seats today and starts listing off names for each desk she points at. I don't really pay any attention to anyone's name but my own and when she finishes, I quickly move to the place she paired with my name. When I get there, I realize that I definitely should have payed more attention to who was sitting around me. Well, not the people around me so much as the person right next to me, who is supposed to be my new French partner.

"Alright, now that we have our new seats, let's introduce ourselves to our new partners." I look over to the one person I truly didn't want to see right now. The only human being in the world that is more annoying than watching a movie with Anna. He is the most arrogant and self-centered person I have ever met besides his best friend Flynn Rider: Jack Frost.

 **A/N**

 **Like I said, Jack is only here for an introduction, but he will for sure be in the next one for way longer. Hopefully you liked this chapter and will continue to read and maybe even review, follow, of favorite the story. Any feedback is appreciated and if there are any question or ideas, I will answer them all as best I can or include them further into the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Like I said in the last chapter's author notes, Jack will 100% be in this one. In fact, the chapter will start off with his point of view. If anyone doesn't like the POV switches, just let me know and if I get enough answers I will think about making one character have the POV all the time. Without any more delay, let's do this!**

 **Jack's POV**

I wasn't exactly expecting school to be fun today, especially not French class, which I'm only taking to impress more girls at this school. No, I was anticipating it to be like every other day in this prison we call high school. Although most people would thing high school is a breeze for someone like me, you know captain of any sport you could really think of and one of the most, if not THE most, attractive guy here, but it's actually a real pain in the ass having to keep up this playboy persona. Thank God it's my last year here. Now back to the point. The reason today is different is because I finally have the chance to win over the one person who sees above my looks and status. Honestly, she is my one and only goal for this year, well her and her sister, who seems just as uninterested in me. So when Mademoiselle Beast sat me next to her, it got a whole lot easier to accomplish what I wanted.

Once we move to our new desks, the teacher asks us to introduce ourselves to the person next to us, but Elsa just sits there reading. After a couple seconds, I gather that she wasn't going to initiate the introduction.

"Bonjour, je suis Jack Frost. Et tu es?" She looks up from her book with a slight look of confusion on her face. I guess I surprised her with the fact that I actually pay attention in class.

"Elsa Queen, ravi de vous rencontrer." She goes back to reading and I start to realize this might be harder than I thought. Mademoiselle Beast said we should also start on correcting the homework so I give that a shot.

"Did you do the homework?" I ask. She sighs and puts away what she was reading, then takes out the article and questions we were supposed to answer. It looks like she did.

"Are you telling me you did too?" Her face is doubtful, which is understandable because _I_ didn't do it myself, my friend Hiccup did. I take out the same homework she did and she gestures for me to give it to her so I hand it over with no hesitation. While she's looking over it, her expression becomes more and more confused. What? Did Hiccup screw me over or something? When she's done she hands it back to me and doesn't say a word, but still looks confused.

"What? Were all of the answers wrong or something?"

"No. Actually you we got the same answers for all of them." She says without looking at me. I'm really not used to this treatment because I'm pretty sure that nine times out of ten, girls wouldn't be able to take their eyes off me, which can be annoying in its own way like this is. What am I going to have to do in order for her to notice me like everyone else? All I know is that I'm stubborn enough to not give up until I know she wants me.

The rest of the class we don't talk or even look at each other. Actually, I take that back because I was glancing at her about every five minutes just to see if she was looking at me. Each time, she was staring intently at the board as the teacher went over today's lesson. Finally the bell rings and Elsa takes off faster than anyone out the door and I run out to try and catch up with her. Normally she turns right, but this time she follows the other people to the left and meets with a tall guy with dirty blonde hair. Who is this guy, her boyfriend? Is this why she barely acknowledges me? They start heading to the second floor, which is where my next class is coincidentally. Why is she smiling so much? I have never seen her smile at all, even when she's with Anna and Punzie, and I have to be honest, she's a lot more attractive when she shows some other emotion besides the usual pissed off one.

Ok, good it looks like their stopping, but she's the one leaving. If they are dating, they don't show any type of signal like the other couples in this school do. I don't do relationships so I'm not speaking on personal experience, but I know Flynn and his girlfriend Ariel show a lot of PDA in the halls. Elsa and this new guy aren't even holding hands, so I feel a little less offended, but I still have no idea who this guy is and what he's doing with the lonely, sad girl I usually see.

 **Elsa's POV**

Today has been considerably better that any other one since I've started here and it's all thanks to the return of Kristoff. I have to find some way to repay Anna for letting me walk him around all day, which I am a little afraid to do. Who knows what she is going to want me to do, but maybe I can ask Rapunzel what to do since we have third period together anyways, and it'll be a good opportunity to apologize for this morning.

Inside third period, I take a seat next to Rapunzel even though it's next to all of her friends. When I sit down to her left she looks like she has witnessed something horrifying. "What? Should I not sit here?" I ask with a small blush of embarrassment on my face. Her friends are all looking at me the same way.

"No! I mean yes… you can sit here." She gives me a nervous smile, eyes still wide, while I sit down next to her. The teacher isn't in class yet, which gives me an opportunity to ask her for help.

"So, I kind of need your help with something," all of her friends are listening in, which I kind of wish they weren't. Rapunzel must have noticed because she says something to them and they back off right away. "First, I want to apologize for this morning. I know I over reacted and it was very childish; I know you were just trying to help me. Second, I need your help figuring out a way to thank Anna for something. I think you know her better than I do."

She doesn't look as surprised anymore, instead she looks kind of happy. "Yeah, no problem, just leave everything to me! Oh and we have to keep it a secret until I say, alright?" I promise to just as our teacher walks in and starts class. I hope I'm not going to regret trusting her to help me with my sister, odds are she'll make me do something I really don't want to do.

So apparently I will now be sitting with the people I feel least comfortable with anywhere for lunch because someone decided it would be a good idea for Kristoff to make new friends. This genius was of course the one and only Jack Frost, who happened to have third period with my best friend and I'm sure is planning on turning him to the dark side. Ugh… I hate that kid. What is his weird obsession with trying to ruin my entire quite ecosystem that I have built in order to shield myself from others, especially the people I love? I need to keep myself and the wall to keep people out strong so this year doesn't end in a complete disaster like I'm sure he wants it to.

On our way to the third floor, where most of the seniors and juniors sit, to meet with Kristoff's new friends, Jack and Flynn. "Why don't you like them again?" He asks me as we go up the last set of stairs to the third level.

"It's not that I don't like them, well, I don't dislike Flynn, but they're both egotistical, selfish womanizers who just have to look at a girl to get what they want. Like I said, Flynn isn't the worst of the two, but it's pretty close." I don't think I have ever expressed the way I feel about Jack out loud; it felt good to get it out.

"They seemed nice enough to me, but if you want, we can go somewhere else." He offers, but we are about three yards away from them so it's kind of too late to turn back now. I shake my head and just keep walking to the most awkward lunch I think I will ever have.

 **A/N**

 **This one is kind of short, but I still hope you like it! I want to thank the people who have already reviewed this story so to:**

 **Guest: Thank you, I hope you keep reading!**

 **OTAKUAWESOMENESS: Thank you, I hope these next couple chapters interest you.**

 **sanaa11: I hope it is exciting still, and it can only get more exciting as we go!**

 **Anonymoushoodiedgirl: Thanks, I hope you like the way I switched it to Jack's POV to get to know him before anything really important happens.**

 **Please review more and favorite/ follow the story and/or me because I this turns out in success, I will definitely write others! I'm posting two chapters this weekend because I will be in Seattle next weekend with my family. To the people celebrating Thanksgiving, I hope you have fun and enjoy the holiday with your loved ones! See you all in about two weeks, but maybe less because I don't know, we'll see what happens.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I'm back! And am unfortunately back at school, too. Oh well, better than having my house smashed be a tree like most of the schools and houses are where I live. This chapter includes some plot, which isn't exactly the greatest, but oh well. I haven't really decided if this will be a long or short chapter yet, so I guess we will find out soon.**

 **If the people who read this don't like something or want to have a say in a little bit in what happens, I would be totally open to some criticism and/or help. Just PM me or something and let me know so I can make this better for you guys. So without further ado, let's do this!**

 **Anna's POV**

What the hell is my sister doing here? I mean yeah, she's with Kristoff, but even then, I still didn't expect her to sit with us at lunch especially with what happened this morning. Believe me, I'm not mad, actually the opposite! I'm ecstatic at the possibility for my sister to have changed, but I'm not optimistic about it like I am with usually everything else. I know my sister can change, just not this fast, but maybe this is a step in the right direction and someday soon we can get the closeness back that we had when we were kids and nothing bad had happened yet. Maybe I'll have an actual older sister instead of one that shuts me out and is afraid of anything she might be capable of.

 **Elsa's POV**

Once we get to my sister and her friends, I sit between the one I know is called Hiccup and, of course, Kristoff, who sits next to Anna. I choose to sit next to Hiccup because he is the only one who seems even remotely like me. Quiet, smart, but since he's best friends with selfish morons, like Flynn and Jack, I steer clear of him as much as possible. Anna looks surprised to see me, which doesn't really shock me, but I hope she doesn't get the idea that I have changed because I really haven't, I'm just here because Kristoff asked me to be and I can't lose him to these people the day I got him.

"Hey, Kristoff! I'm glad you came! And you brought," Flynn says turning to me with his arm around his girlfriend, Ariel. I guess he hadn't seen my face before now because he looks as shocked as everyone else in the circle. "Elsa?" I wave shyly to everyone and look down at my crisscrossed legs; I can still feel their eyes on me. "Ha, I didn't expect you to be here. I mean I knew you guys are friends, but-"

"Well I for one am glad she's here," the girls from the parking lot this morning, Merida, inputs with a soft smile in her slight Scottish accent from living most of her life there. I look up at her and give her a confused expression. "I mean, maybe this group will get a little more interesting," she shrugs. What the hell does she mean by that? I am not interesting, at least I shouldn't be to her or anyone else in this group.

"Me too, we needed more of a selection anyway…" I roll my eyes and ignored the comment Jack just made. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting to me and I'd rather not make this situation even more uncomfortable than it already is. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything to me the rest of the time.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Elsa because she is coming to Homecoming with us next weekend!" Wait, what did she just say? I never agreed to go Homecoming, I barely even know anyone here, let alone want to go someplace where I'll have to dance!

"Really, Elsa! That's awesome! That means we can go shopping for dresses this weekend after all!" Is his Rapunzel's way of getting back at me for breakfast, or is it for helping me with Anna? Either way, this is not what I meant. I give Rapunzel a tentative look and she nods as if to enforce me to go.

"Uh, yeah, sure… I guess." Anna's eyes light up with a joyful smile. I guess it was for Anna; in that case, I'm happy to do it.

Nothing really happens for the rest of the afternoon. I show Kristoff around, go to class, and at the end of the day, I text Anna to see if her and Punzie need a ride.

ME: Sorry about this morning, but I'll give you a ride home if you need it.

It only took a few seconds for her to reply.

ANNA: Yeah, actually. That'd be awesome!

ME: Ok, meet me out in the parking lot.

I wait for Anna, but it doesn't take long for her to get into my car, but someone else sits in the passenger seat beside Rapunzel. I look over to see a tall brown haired boy with light green eyes sitting where I was expecting my cousin to be. I recognize him as Hans Westerguard, a senior notorious for partying and anything related to it.

"Um, who is this?" I ask my sister, who looks confused.

"I thought you knew Hans," she replies.

"Well, yeah… I mean what is he doing here? And how do you know him?" The whole time Hans just sits next to me with a smug smile and eyes full of intent.

"Oh, I just met him today, he's in one of my classes. He asked me out and I said yes, but he doesn't have his license so we kind of need you to give us a ride to the mall." I can't believe what my sister is telling me right now. She's dating a guy she just met? Why?

"Do you mean he doesn't have one or that he got it taken away?"

"Same thing right?" Anna asks me as if it's no big deal if he got it taken away.

"No. Not the same thing at all! And I am not going to condone this by driving you wherever without even asking me!" What is going on with her? Who goes out with a guy they just met?

"Fine, I guess we will have to find a way to get there without you. I thought you would have been happy for me, but I guess you don't care about your sister or her happiness!" I feel like a knife just stabbed me right in the heart.

"Get out." I say calmly. I don't want to raise my voice and I don't want to hurt her, but I can't do this right now.

"Elsa, I didn't mean it that way-"

"Just… get out. Now." Her and her new "boyfriend" get out of the car and I drive away as soon as I hear the car door slam shut. This is exactly what I don't want. What I never wanted. To hurt my little sister.

When I get home, I decide to just go up to my room and get started on my homework. I don't need any more human contact for the rest of the day, well, really for the rest of the year would be nice too, but I think that's going a little too far. I was just about to go up the stairs when I hear my name being called.

"Elsa, is that you?" It sounds like my aunt's voice, but I can tell that she isn't alone, I meet her in the main living area and see Jack Frost sitting on the couch next to my aunt and uncle. "How was school?" She asks, acting as though nothing weird is happening.

"Good… What's going on? Are you here for Rapunzel?" I question turning to Jack. He stands, walks over to me, and just his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I'm here for you actually. We need to get started on the French project, remember?" What is he talking about? I was partners with Cinderella because I won't have to babysit her the entire time. I sure as hell didn't pair up with Jack of all people.

"But…" My face goes red without my knowing. I try to hide it, but my aunt has already noticed.

"Oh, Elsa, don't be embarrassed! You guys go on up to your room and start working. I'll send Tiana up there in a bit to bring you some snacks." Why are they being so nice? And why is he here? And what the hell is going on?!

Jack starts up the stairs and takes two at a time up to the next floor. He stops at the top, I assume because he doesn't know where my room is, which is good because I don't want this day to get any weirder. My room is on the third floor so we have to go up one more flight of stairs and down the hall to the left. Once safe in my room, I finally ask for an explanation as he sits on the foot of my king size bed.

"I convinced Cindy to switch partners in third period. She said it was fine and I need a good grade in this class in order to play in the homecoming game next Friday." Well this sucks! I can't just say no because, even though I don't like him all that much, I know he really cares about sports, even though I don't care a whole lot about him. I know whoever was originally partners with Jack must have been at least semi-smart since he usually doesn't partner up with people at his own academic level so I'm sure Cindy will be fine.

"Fine, but I have some conditions. First, I will not be doing this by myself. You will help, or I will drop you and do it by myself and let you sink with your grades. Second, no talk, other than academics, will go on for the duration of this project. Lastly, after this, we won't do any more projects together, ever again. We aren't friends, this is strictly for a grade and that is it. Got it?" I ask him after I finish. He nods so I throw my backpack on my bed and sit down on the right side of my fluffy blue blanket and he shifts back to the left side.

"Can I just say one thing before we start that's not academic? You did say for the duration of the project, and we haven't actually started it yet." He asks.

"Sure, just one thing." He sits there thinking for a few seconds then finally speaks.

"I just want you to know. I'm not like who I pretend to be. I put on a show to survive high school, but the truth is… You've never seen the real me." I'm shocked at what he tells me. I mean, what does he mean by pretends? I do think of him as an annoying pest, who will never leave me alone no matter how hard I try. It's interesting, and honestly kind of disorienting to hear, but why did he tell me this?

"Good to know, was that supposed to change my mind about you?" I can't let him know that it has, even just a small amount. If he's kidding, I don't want his head to get any bigger than it already is, and I really don't need this experience to be anything more than for a school project.

"No, I just thought you should know that #1: I'm not the bad guy you think I am and #2: Don't judge me until you get to know me." Why does he want me to know this though? Before I can even ask, he takes the French textbook out of his backpack and asks me, "Where do we start?"

It took us three hours to get a single research summary done on one aspect of the very complex French culture and we need six by the end of the week. Normally that wouldn't be very hard, but since it's Wednesday, we don't have that much time to spend on each one. The only reason we stopped is because Rapunzel and Anna came in to tell us dinner's ready and enthusiastically invited Jack to stay to eat. I wasn't as mad as I would have been before this afternoon. It turns out that Jack is still a pretty-boy but not the dumb and shallow one, like I thought before. He's actually pretty smart and funny and it wasn't a total bore to work with him on this project. Maybe I'll have to go back on what I said before about not working with him ever again, he's one of the best partners I've ever worked with. Obviously I will never tell him this because he might mistake it as me trying to make a move, which I'm not. I promise. It's just refreshing to not have to do all the work for once.

Well, as expected for any guest, my aunt pulled out all of the stops for dinner; having Tianna make a three course meal and preparing the formal dining room instead of the one we usually sit in. I'm sure we all would have been fine with just ordering pizza or something, but I'm Rapunzel told her parents I am trying to get together with our new guest (which is definitely NOT true), so that's probably the reason for all the formality because they're trying to do something nice for me. As could probably be expected, Punzie takes the seat between Anna and Jack, while I'm left between him and my aunt. Just as I think to myself about how I'm really hoping this dinner won't be super awkward, my cousin has to open her mouth and ruin everything.

 **A/N**

 **Well, I hoped whoever read this liked it and please follow/review if you did! This one IS a little longer than the other ones, but I'm sure it won't be the longest in the story. Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story so far and I hope you still enjoy it (Anonymoushoodiedgirl: I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for your support so early on.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I wanted to start this off with a little bit of background info because every fiction is different and I have read some, where Rapunzel is the same age as Anna and some, where Elsa and Anna are only a year apart or twins or something, so in order to not confuse any one, I'm gonna list the main characters and their ages/grade levels. I made up the ages to fit with the story line so if something is weird about it, I'm sorry.**

 **Elsa: 17 – senior**

 **Anna: 15 – sophomore**

 **Rapunzel: 17 – junior**

 **Jack: 17 – senior**

 **Flynn: 18 – senior**

 **Kristoff: 18 – senior**

 **Merida: 16 – junior**

 **Hiccup: 17 – senior**

 **Hans: 19 – senior**

 **Ok, so those are the main ones and if anyone wants to know, I will add more by request or if I purposely introduce a new main character. This chapter is going to be really short, but it's only because the next one has pretty much all the Elsa/Jack/Hans backstory. I also decided that if I got any comments on breaking up the back story by point of view, I would do that, too, but for now it is just in Elsa's point of view. I hope you like it even though it's short.**

 **Rapunzel's POV**

I have been waiting so long for this moment and I can't believe it is finally happening! I know that Jack my say that he is only trying to get into Elsa's pants or whatever, but it is a total act. Out of all of your friends, I think Flynn, Hiccup, and I have known him the longest and it's always obvious when he thinks highly of someone. One of the most telltale signs is when he scratches the back of his neck when he talks to them because it means he's getting nervous and just like that, him and Elsa are talking about their project or whatever and there he goes, raising his and up to his neck. I nudge Anna because I have already told her the process of very specific steps he goes through.

"What was the next one again?" She asks me in a whisper to be sure they don't notice us paying such close attention. Ok so step #1: nervous neck scratching.

"Small grin from the corner of his mouth." Sure enough, the left side of his mouth turns up and reveals another sign of infatuation. "And the last one would be-"

"Listening intently with no sign of interruption." Anna finishes for me. This one is the only major sign that he truly likes a girl because he can fake the other notorious ones because everyone watches for them, but this one is the subtle, but most important gesture. He has only done this for very few people so far, that I know of, and he's actually dated many others so that's saying a lot. The only reason I know about it is because I do the same exact thing. I mean, I've listened to Flynn talk about football for like three hours strait once and I just sat there listening without interruption. "He hasn't spoken for a while. He's just sitting there, listening to her tell him about something boring about school."

"So, how was school kids?" My mom interjects, stopping all conversation that was going on.

"Good! Although some people had a better day than most, I think." I say indirectly to Elsa, even though Anna has some news today too. "I mean, Anna has a new boyfriend and Dad got his award nomination at work!"

"Anna, you have a boyfriend? I haven't heard of any interest in someone recently." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that one. The only person who doesn't think that situation is awkward is herself and the new man friend.

"Uh, yeah, I just met him today. His name is Hans, Hans Westergaard." My father looks up from the newspaper he seems to always be reading and gives Anna a confused look that I'm sure she has been getting all day. I have no idea how he is going to react, if it was me, he would be pissed and ground me for all eternity, but if it was Elsa who, let's be honest, he doesn't seem to like very much (I really have no idea why), he wouldn't care at all. Anna isn't his daughter, but he has shown more interest in her than her sister.

"What is this Westergaard like?" He asks. Honestly, I don't think Anna really know anything about him, but Jack and I, we know plenty. I probably shouldn't share my knowledge though because I already told Anna and she disregarded it and yelled me for be "prejudice" and not understanding enough. Elsa finds a sudden interest in her food and hasn't said anything like I'm sure she wants to. I don't think she's told her sister or anyone else what happened between her and Hans because if she had, Anna would never have given him a second look and I'm sure Jack wouldn't look confused at Elsa's reaction like he is now.

"Well, he's really nice to me… and he's a, uh, senior. He's funny and kind." Yeah she definitely knows nothing about him. He's way worse than Jack has ever been.

"Are you going to introduce us to him?" When my mom says this, Elsa starts chocking on her food and grabs her water glass to clear her throat. Oh no, this might actually kill her.

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary quite yet. It's been less than a whole day already." She nods and turns her attention to Elsa in worry.

"Are you ok?" She's been chugging her water, which is, I assume, to keep her mouth busy so she doesn't tell Anna what she has been trying to hold back for months now. Elsa nods and places her glass back down on the table. Anna looks confused so I change the subject to something else less uncomfortable.

"So dad, nomination for the third year in a row now!"

XxX

 **Elsa's POV**

The rest of dinner goes on and no more weirdness has happened, which is pretty much thanks to my uncle, who made his story about work last the entire rest of the night. Afterwards, Jack excused himself and I led him back to my room to get his stuff.

"So your sister is going out with Hans, huh?" So this is happening. Great. Really the only person who knows about what happened when I first got here is Rapunzel because I made her promise to not tell anyone else, and the only reason I didn't tell Anna was because I was afraid she would tell everyone at school and they'll all look at me differently. I'm not about to tell Jack of all people so I try to avoid having to talk about my reaction at dinner.

"Yeah, I guess she is." I doubt he is fooled by the calm show I'm trying to put on. Would it really be a big deal if everyone knew? Yes, I decide. I can't let anyone else know about the pain I'm constantly in. "Do you have your stuff?"

"Yep… Thanks for helping me with this, I really appreciate you working with me." Instead of pressing the issue further, he walks out the door and down the stairs. After I hear the front door close, I walk over to my bed and wrap myself up in the giant comforter. I reflect back on that day and remember all of the crazy things that I did, when on any other day I would have acted completely different. At lunch, when I allowed myself to go with Kristoff to meet up with my sister and her friends. Or even before that when I confronted Rapunzel at breakfast. Actually, none of those are even the most shocking. The one that surprises me the most is my interactions with Jack. Ever since the day I met him, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't fall for his tricks like all of the other girls he hypnotizes. After my long contemplation period, I find myself drifting off to sleep and starting to dream of the night I first met Jack, putting an end to a very long, confusing, and emotional day.

 **A/N**

 **Like I said, really short. I'm sorry it took so long too, I wanted to post on Wednesday, but this week has sucked for me and I just didn't feel like it. The good news is that next chapter with be super long so it will make up for this one I promise. If you like the story so far please review/follow/favorite and the will be more exciting things to come.**

 **sanaa11: I hope you just didn't like Anna's reaction and not how I wrote it, but I still want to thank you for reviewing and all that. I agree that Anna was being childish, but that's kind of what happens in the movie right? Elsa blames herself for what happens and then it's a whole disaster of miscommunication between them. Anyways I hope you still liked the chapter and continue to read more of the story and tell me what you think of it!**

 **Anonymoushoodiedgirl: Thank you very much for your kind words and your review honestly made my day when I read it because, like I said, I had kind of a rough week. Personally, I hope my story(s) become more popular too and more people enjoy them once I start writing more of them. Please tell me how you liked this chapter even though it is the shortest one, besides the intro, that I have written.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Ok, so like I said in the last chapter's A/N, this chapter is going to be the longest chapter so far of the story because it has a lot of info in Elsa, Jack, and Hans' background and will hopefully clear up some un answered questions. I'm really kind of happy with the way this one turned out because I have actually been dreading it this entire time. When I thought about writing this story, I had this situation in my mind first and couldn't find a way to work up to it or where to put it in until now so I hope you enjoy!**

 **sanaa11: Well, good, that means I must be doing something right and thank you for your support! I'm sure this will answer your question, but if you have anymore, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **anonymoushoodiedgirl: Thank you so much for your review/compliment/follow, every follow or review I get really means a lot to me and makes me want to write more and more!**

 ***This chapter has description of mature themes so please, if that kind of stuff offends you, I highly suggest you not read it, but it's really brief so it shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Elsa's POV**

 **A couple months ago…**

Maybe if I make some new friends, I can get my mind off of what happened to my parents, if only for a few hours. Besides, I used to go to parties all the time at my old school, and I won't be there alone, I'll have Rapunzel and her friends to keep me company. The dress Anna put me in might attract a lot of attention. Even before, I never dressed this revealing, I mean it is way too short and tight. It only goes down to just below my ass and I keep having to pull it down so I don't reveal the uh… other thing my cousin and sister are making me wear. At the end of their full on make over, I look into the mirror and see what they've done to my face and hair.

At first, I didn't recognize it as me at all. Normally I don't wear my hair down and do my make-up as extravagant as they are making it. Bright purple eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, extremely long fake eyelashes, and heavy layers of foundation on top of concealer cover my face. It wasn't until I moved at the same time as the person in the mirror that I could confirm it was still me. I stand up from the chair and feel my long, platinum blonde hair draping down my back and shoulders in loose waves. I walk over to the standup mirror to get a full look at the new me while I have to pull down the skirt of my dress once again. The image in front of me is the opposite of whatever I usually wear. The tight, dark blue fabric hugs my curves tightly and suddenly makes me feel self-conscious.

"Do you like it?" Anna asks me as I look at myself. I can't tell her no because I know she is really looking forward to going tonight and I don't want to ruin it for her.

"Of course, you're the one who picked it out after all…" I answer, turning to look at her and Rapunzel, who are already done getting dressed and everything. It wasn't too long before we heard the front door open and my aunt greeting people at the door.

"They're here!" Rapunzel squeals and leads us out of my room and down the long stair case to introduce us to her friends. On the way out I grab the black leather jacket my sister had laid out for me on the back of my desk chair. Even though she's told us a lot about these people, I don't remember anything about them, but maybe that's just because I wasn't paying much attention to the constant jubilant conversations Anna and Rapunzel had when we first got here. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Rapunzel didn't hesitate to start the introductions.

"Ok, so these are my cousins, Anna and Elsa Queen. You guys, these are my friends, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Haddock, Alice Rider, Flynn Rider, Aroura Rose, and Jack Frost." After she says this, Anna walks over to greet everyone enthusiastically and leaves me behind feeling awkward and out of place in this big group. The first person to come up to me was the one with fiery orange curls that overtake her whole face and big blue eyes.

"I'm not as eager as everyone else either." She smiles at me kindly and holds out her hand for me to shake. I take it and she continues in her introduction, "I'm Merida, I moved here from Scotland a few years back, so I know how being the new girl feels like." As soon as she's done, two other people come and join us with their hands being held by each other before the girl lets go and embraces me in her small, but long arms. The boy is tall and very good looking with dark brown hair that looks perfectly styled and a muscular figure. The girl, who by now I assume is his girlfriend, is just as beautiful with long golden hair framing her face, which is perfectly shaped to match her features.

"Hi, I'm Aurora, and this is my boyfriend Flynn." Oh, I've heard about him. Rapunzel says she's had a crush on him ever since she started high school. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me wide eyed. I suddenly remember what I'm wearing and fell the self-consciousness creeping back into my mind, which makes me instinctively look down at the tall high heels my cousin let me borrow.

"Ok, that's enough Flynn. You don't want to give the girl the creeps do you?" Two other people had joined the group that was starting to form that I hadn't even noticed was there. "I'm Alice, the youngest of the friends, and this is Hiccup. Flynn's my older brother." I never would have guess that the tiny girl standing in front of me was the sister of Flynn, who towers over everyone else. Actually accept for…

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost." I hadn't noticed him before and now that I have, I don't know how I could have missed him. He's slightly taller than Flynn, but the same body wise. The combination of his deep, light blue eyes (similar to my own) and all white hair make him so intriguing just visually that I could stare at him all day, which I just realized I am now doing. I quickly look away from the most perfect face I had ever seen to see what my cousin is doing and try to signal her to start moving everyone out. Thankfully she understands me and comes over to my rescue quickly.

"Ok, who is riding with who? We're gonna need to take two cars."

"Well, I just want to be in the one Flynn and Aroura is. I can't handle listening to that crap anymore." Jack informs the rest of the group. Rapunzel suddenly interjects to his comment.

"Frost, you're just jealous your flavor of the week bailed on you at the last minute. I assume it's either Flynn or Elsa driving so why don't we let them pick who they want to drive."

"Aw man, Elsa, I thought you were going to loosen up tonight." Anna complains looking dejected.

"Anna, you are not drinking, you only just turned sixteen!" I say to her. "And yes, I said I would do it because I'm not planning on getting totally crazy tonight."

"Well, I thought we were going to have fun tonight for the first time in forever! And I didn't say _I_ was going to drink, I just wanted to see you have a good time." Anna retorts. Even if I wanted to change my mind, it's kind of too late now and I don't want to ask anyone else if they want to volunteer now.

"I'll replace her." Jack says in a mesmerizing voice that definitely matches the rest of him. He turns to look at me and adds, "As long as you're fine with me driving your car."

Before I have time to answer, Rapunzel replies, "That would be awesome, but are you sure? You're usually the one to get the craziest."

"Yeah, I promised my mom I wouldn't do anything too bad tonight because I have to drive my sister around tomorrow." I guess it's been decided for me, but it still that doesn't mean I'm going to get completely wasted.

After everything is all established, we head out to the cars and get into the one assigned to us. Even though Jack is now driving my car, I still ride in the passenger seat with Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel in the back. I'm thankful that Anna isn't here so isn't incessantly talking about all the things she wants to do tonight, but at the same time, I don't want her to be anywhere else than with me just in case something happens. I remember my parents for the first time since we started prepping for tonight and I can feel the tears starting to fill up in my eyes, but quickly wipe them away so the other wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong?" Apparently I wasn't very good at being inconspicuous since now Jack is looking over at me from the driver's seat with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I just remembered something is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I kind of just want to forget about it tonight." Ok I know I said I wouldn't get crazy, but I don't want to keep thinking back to that day and then breaking down whenever I do. Maybe just a couple drinks will get it out of my mind. He doesn't press me any further and goes back to focusing on the road.

In no time at all, we're at the party, but I could hear the music down the street. We all get out of my car and follow Rapunzel inside of the house. As soon as I get in there I get a little bit of social anxiety and start to panic. I've never really been to a party before tonight.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks I promise." Merida says from behind me, probably sensing my tension, or maybe it was the fact that I stopped dead in my track causing her to bump into me. My cousin comes to take my arm and brings me over to the kitchen where there are multiple glass bottles of various alcohols and juices.

"What do you want for your first drink of the night?" I look at all of the bottles and my eyes land on one with clear liquid inside. Merida follows my eyes and picks it and lemonade up out of the fridge and pours them both into a red plastic cup then hands it to me. The others get their drinks, Merida just gets a beer, Rapunzel starts with a wine cooler, and my sister pours only juice in her cup, but I'm sure once I'm not looking, she'll probably sneak something else in there.

"Let's go dance!" Suggests Rapunzel and pulls us all out to the dance floor. Merida and I both hesitate while Jack, Punzie, and Anna all look excited to get out there and let loose. "Come on guys!" I do recognize the song that's playing: Levels by Nick Jonas, but that isn't what changes my mind. Before I can even think about what I should do, Jack takes my hand and pulls me out with them and starts dancing around me with the other two. I can't help, but laugh at their attempts to try and get me to start dancing; I also can't resist the urge to actually fall for it. I quickly gulp the rest of my drink down and join in on the excitement. Soon Merida comes in, too with Hiccup and Alice at her sides.

By now I've forgotten all about my parents and just enjoy myself with the people I who I hope are my new found friends in this town. All of my cares are wiped away and I can finally feel like I'm normal again. Before I know it, three other songs have gone by and everyone else is out of breath, needing to take a break on the open sofa in the corner of the living room. Merida went to get me another drink and returns with a different red cup, but with the same contents. I gulp most of it down and start to feel myself becoming more social. Merida and I got into a conversation and it turned out that we had a lot in common as far as taste in music. It wasn't before long that almost everyone felt like they were ready to start go back out again, but even with the alcohol in my system, I couldn't get myself to get back up there so I stayed behind. I assumed I was alone until Jack started talking next to me and asked me a question I couldn't quite hear.

"What?!" I try to yell over the music. He asks his question again and this time I can hear it.

"Where are you from originally?"

"Oh… Uh, Spokane, Washington!" I doubt he knows where that is, usually when you say you're from Washington they think either DC or Seattle.

"Cool, my mom was from there!" I can hear what he said, but not that well, so I suggest we go somewhere else. He nods and leads me to a back room that looks like another living area, but not very many people are in this one so it's much quieter.

Once we sit down on the couch that isn't already taken over, I respond to what he had said before. "So your mom was from Washington?" I ask.

"Yeah, she moved here just before she had me, but we've never been back so I don't really know what it's like. I've always wanted to though." It's funny to hear that because most people, even the ones who have at least heard about it, would assume it's boring and cold because it's in the Pacific Northwest, but that isn't really true. It's always been my favorite place in the world ever since I was a little kid.

"It's really nice there, it's commonly mistaken for being rainy all the time, but that's pretty much just the western part of the state. We're closer to Idaho."

"Have you lived there your whole life?" He asks. I feel like this is a really weird conversation to have at a party and it's bringing back the many memories I've had with my sister and parents in my old home town.

"Yeah… Can we talk about something else?" I ask abruptly. He seems surprised, but just like in the car, he leaves it alone and we talk about something else. We start getting into sports (his choice) and I catch kind of excitement in his eyes when he explains the thing, I would assume he's most passionate about. I learned that he's played basketball since he was in elementary school and is one of the most talented on the team. I don't know how long it's been and I actually don't care. For some reason, I feel like I could talk to him and even listen to him talk all night. I've been listening so intently, it catches me off guard when he suddenly turns the conversation to me.

"Do you play sports?" I realize that I have been staring at him with a goofy grin this entire time and can't stop myself from blushing. I look away and answer him before he can notice.

"Umm… actually, yeah, I did. Volleyball for five years, pretty much up until I moved here." He gives me a once over before he speaks again.

"You look the part." I blush even harder at his words and can't even attempt to hide it because I know he can see it. I try to act normal about it, but he doesn't let it slide. "What? It was a compliment."

"I know… I just usually don't get compliments from people I just met."

"Well, I don't know how that's possible. You must not meet a lot of new people." _None like you_ , is what I want to say, but I still have enough self-control in me to tell myself to remain in control. Apparently not enough to stop myself from what I say next.

"You aren't too bad yourself. I bet you say that to all the girls." Oh God. Am I flirting? Please tell me I'm not flirting. He seems surprised to hear me say that. Almost as surprised as I am.

"Man, you really are a light weight, it usually takes me more than that to feel anything."

"Actually, I don't really feel that buzzed. I might need another." I start to get up and get myself another round, but before I can, Jack stands up and tells me to stay where I am. I kind of underestimated the kind of friends my cousin had before tonight. They've all been really nice to me and my sister, which really surprised me because in movies and stuff, usually the Californian teens are rude and condescending. Right now, I can actually see myself being happy here even more than I was back in Washington. I haven't even started school yet and I already feel so comfortable here.

Five minutes pass and I start to wonder what's taking Jack so long. _Maybe there were a lot of people trying to get drinks_ , I think and decide to wait a few more minutes before I start to actually look for him. I pull out my phone right when someone slumps down on the couch right next to me, who I assume to be Jack.

"Hey, what took-" When I look over, I realize that it's definitely not the tall, white haired boy from before, but is replaced by another boy with reddish-brown hair and a chiseled jawline that makes me completely forget what was happening.

"Like what you see?" The handsome stranger asks me, making me realize that I have been staring way too long and I quickly try to look away and clear my throat to speak again.

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry. You're just uh… I don't know, umm…" For some reason I can't actually get the words out that I want to, maybe it's from the alcohol in my system or the fact that he's so mesmerizing for whatever reason.

"It's ok, I just thought I would keep you company. It's not very often that you see such a beautiful girl unattended." I blush harder than I have ever thought possible, but when he says this I remember Jack and start to worry again about where he is.

"I wasn't alone, he just went to go get me another drink and hasn't come back yet." I reply while getting up to go look for him.

"Well, if you want, I could help you look for whoever it is. I know almost everyone that goes to our school so maybe if you describe him, I can tell you if I've seen him." Wow, he seems just as nice as the others, maybe I should take him up on the offer.

"Sure, that would help a lot. He's very tall with white hair." I would assume that would be enough description because I haven't seen anyone else here who has that same color.

"Oh, you came here with Jack?" It seems like he picked up on what I was trying to say so I nod and smile to answer his question. "Yeah I actually saw him go into a room upstairs, I can take you to him if you want."

"Thank you, it would be a lot of help." I wonder what he's doing upstairs, the kitchen it on the first floor. "I never got your name."

"Hans, Hans Westergaard." Weird, sounds kind of… I don't know, royal? Weird thing for me of all people to say since my last name is Queen, but whatever. Hans grabs my hand and leads me up to the second floor and into an empty bedroom.

I turn around to ask him why we're in here because Jack is nowhere to be found, but once I face him, I feel forceful lips making contact with mine and start to get confused. I try to push him off, but he's too strong and all of my efforts to resist are futile against his strong arms. He starts to force me over to the large bed on the far wall of the room and pushes me onto it. I try to get away, but he grabs my waist and tries to pull up the skirt of my dress. I start to scream against his warm, but uncomfortable lips hoping someone would be able to hear me, but even I know it's no use because of the blaring music. I feel so helpless against this strong man that is now attacking me and forcing himself on me. I almost stop trying to resist when someone comes barging into the room and hits Hans on the head with what looks like a frying pan. I look over and see my cousin standing over me and trying to help me off of the bed and out of the room.

"Oh my God! Elsa, are you ok! Did he do anything?!" Rapunzel asks frantically checking my body all over for any sign of harm. I shake my head to indicate that nothing had actually happened, but I can still feel his hands all over my body and I have the strong feeling of wanting to take a shower to wash off all of his fingerprints. Rapunzel takes my wrist and pulls me down the stairs, trying to get me out of this house probably as hard as I want to leave. We find Flynn and ask him to drive us and Anna home; I asked her not to tell anyone about what happened and she keeps her promise by telling him it's a family emergency. Rapunzel goes to find Anna while Flynn tries to find Jack and tell him to take Flynn's car and not mine. It didn't take him long at all to find him as I follow Flynn's movements and see the last image I had of Jack that night. Him kissing a girl with wavy black hair and a perfectly curved body in the corner of the living room.

I feel like a fool for almost falling for his pretty boy looks, just like I fell for Hans' kind demeanor. It's clear that both of the situations if been in tonight have been some pretty convincing acts from very handsome strangers. Tonight I have learned two very valuable lessons, 1: to never trust a man you've just met and 2: never let your guard down to anyone.

 **A/N**

 **Wow. That was some crazy stuff. I hope you liked it all the same and continue to read this story. I wrote this to answer any questions you might have had about it so far. Anymore questions, please, don't hesitate to ask them. If you like the story so far, please review/follow/favorite and I will keep delivering awesome chapters.**

 **I also have made a goal for myself to post every Wednesday and Sunday (even though this is Saturday because I got done earlier than expected), but if I don't I'm sure I have a really good reason for it. Have a great rest of your morning or night, depending on where you're from, and I appreciate any kind of feedback I can get from any one of you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up the next morning with tears smeared across my cheeks and a feeling of vulnerability even though I know I'm alone in my room and none of what I just saw was happening again. This memory has haunted me in every one of my dreams ever since the night it happened so it doesn't surprise me that it's here again tonight. The only thing that's different is the time it has woken me up at and the fact that Jack was in it. Usually I just have the part of Hans and his forcefulness and then waking to having the feeling of his fingerprints all over my body, but this time I also remember how foolish I felt, not only for trusting Hans, but for trusting Jack, too. Of course, at the time I had only just met him and I didn't know about what kind of person he was yet so I wasn't exactly trusting him. The reason I think I felt stupid was because I really liked him just after one night. He was funny, charming, passionate, and, let's be honest, extremely good looking and I had never gotten that kind of attention from someone before. I had lived in one place my entire life so everyone I knew had watched me through the braces and glasses faze and probably didn't want anything to do with me. It didn't make any sense to me that I was getting so much attention from this guy I had met a couple hours ago so I tried to soak in as much as I could for the little time I knew I had that night. Thanks to this dream, I am reminded of why I stay away from Jack Frost and why I have to protect myself at all times. As far as the time this dream woke me up at, normally I wake up at around six o'clock so I don't have to rely on an alarm, but when I look at the clock, the red numbers form the time four twenty-eight. I know there is no use in trying to go back to sleep so I have no choice, but to stay here in my bed, laying with the blankets spread all across the mattress.

Out of nowhere, my phone buzzes and lights up from the nightstand next to the bed and has a notification of an unread message from Rapunzel. When I open it, there are is only a short message:

RAPUNZEL: Are you up?

ME: Yeah, why?

She doesn't reply after that, but a few seconds later, I hear a knock at my door and it opens to reveal my cousin still in her matching pajamas. She closes the door behind her, tiptoes over to the bed, and gets under the covers while facing me. Being confused on what's going on, I look at her grinning face silently until she gets the hint to explain why she's in my room right now.

"I couldn't sleep because my mind was racing so I figured maybe you were awake and wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" It's usually Anna she goes to about stuff and not me because I'm not exactly the type to comfort people. By the kind grin on her face though, I can assume it's not for comfort, but we still aren't close enough to have late night, or early morning, talks like this. After I ask this, her smile begins to fade and is replaced with a serious expression.

"Well, I was thinking about that night and that things would have ended very differently if I wouldn't have found you." Oh yeah, I remember wondering how she did that, but it was pretty much covered by the shock of the previous events.

"How were you able to find me? Or at least knew to look for me?"

"I wasn't looking for _you_ exactly. At first I was searching for Anna because I had lost her after the second or third song and someone said they saw her going upstairs so that's why I was up there in the first place. Then I saw you go into a room with Hans and I knew what kind of guy he was so I grabbed the closest thing next to me as a weapon because I recognized your scream from when we were kids," she explains to me. When she finishes, I big wave of gratitude washes over me and I can't help but hug my brave cousin who supported me when I needed it the most. "How did you end up in that situation anyways? I never got the actual story."

"Jack and I were hanging out and he left to go get me a drink, but he was taking a really long time so I decided to go look for him. Before I could, I was stopped by Hans, who said he would help me, and… you know the rest." I didn't want to get into those kinds of detail because I know I'll just have a break down like every other time I think about it.

"Wow, then it really is a good thing I got there. And now I know why you don't like Jack anymore." Maybe that is the reason, but I need to stop blaming it on him. He didn't cause what happened any more than I did.

"Thank you, Punz." I say in her ear while still embracing her. I haven't realized how long it's been when she finally pulls away with tears brimming her big green eyes.

"I'm glad we're a little bit closer, but I kind of have to get ready now." She gets out of my bed and walks over to the door. Suddenly she turns to me and says, "And I know it may be hard for you, but try and give Jack a break, ok?"

XxX

 **Later that night…**

"Ok, we have food, clothing, religion, and traditions. What's left?" I ask Jack, who's sitting right next to me on the soft white rug I my room with my laptop on his lap. We're done with almost all of the project and the anticipation to finish is killing me just as much as the alone time with Jack is. The more time we spend together, the harder it is to control my words and emotions. It's taking all of me to not confront him about that night and ask him what the hell he was doing that night by leading me on just to go around and make out with Vanessa in the corner of a trashy high school party.

I think back to Rapunzel's words this morning and decide to let it go, but I can't fully forget about it just yet. No, I'm not into Jack nor do I think we will ever get together even if I did like him, but like I said before, I need to stop blaming that whole night on him because I know it was my fault, too. Nothing is or ever will be changing between us even after this whole thing is over.

"Maybe we could do arts so we won have to write that much and just put pictures on the slide with a few bullet points." Jack suggests turning his crystal clear blue eyes to me laying on my stomach with the eraser of a pencil I'm holding in my mouth. I've been catching him take glances at me from the corner of my eye, but I don't think he knows that I know about it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll pick the pictures," I say trying to grab the computer from him, but he pulls it away from my reach so I can't get it. I raise my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Or we could pick together." He sets the laptop on the floor and gets on his stomach right next to me then pulls the computer between is and looks at me with his usual smug smile. I roll my eyes and try to focus back to the task at hand. There's a few moments of silence while I google pictures of French art, but then Jack starts asking me questions. "Why don't you like me? Did I do something to you? Because I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"That isn't about the project. I don't want to be friends with you, Jack, I just want a good grade. I told you that before we started." I don't look at him when I say this because I know I will just end up letting out what I have been trying to keep in.

"Yeah, but why? I don't remember ever pissing you off in some way. If anything, I should be the one mad at _you_ since what happened the night we first met." Wait what? What did I do to him that night, he was the one who left me alone, not the other way around.

"I did nothing to you that night. I thought we were having fun until you ditched me to go mack on some girl in the other room when I thought you were going to get me another drink. All the while I…" I cut off from what I was about to say with my eyes widening from the shock of my almost mistake. I can't believe I almost just told him what happened. I shut my mouth that was slightly open due to my own surprise and look back at the computer screen.

"That's not what happened at all, I didn't ditch you and Vanessa kissed me she was bothering me all night. Honestly, I don't like her at all; it was you who left me for Hans." He doesn't say these thing maliciously, but his words feel like a stab in the gut.

"You don't know what you're talking about," my voice cracks because I hadn't noticed that I was starting to cry with a couple tears rolling down my cheeks. Not even trying to be inconspicuous, I cover my face as the sobs come remembering that night. I can feel Hans' hands on me. On my arms. My face. My waist. I sit up and bring my knees to my face trying to protect myself from his touches, but I know he isn't there. The images of him standing over me after throwing me on the bed come flooding into my vision so I try to shake them out of my head. All of my senses are being overridden by the memory of that night. I feel a hand on my shoulder and smack it off looking at the owner terrified.

"Elsa? What else happened at that party?" Jack asks me, but I can't find the words to reply. All I can say to him is, "Leave. Please." He hesitates, but finally gets up and leaves the room. I don't know what to do so I just crawl into my bed, pull the covers over me, and cry myself to sleep.

 **Jack's POV**

There has to be something else that happened to give her such a terrible impression of me and make her freak out like that. I know she had to have told someone else about it and since Anna has mentioned that they aren't so close, maybe Rapunzel is a better bet. Plus we've been friends for a long time now and I know she can give me the answers I'm looking for.

I knock on her door and it doesn't take long for it to open to reveal Rapunzel with headphones on, dancing around. She invites me in while she takes off the pink headphones then sits down next to me on her comfy, lavender sofa in the far left hand corner of her room.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She asks with a smile, revealing her perfectly strait teeth. I don't really know where to begin or what to ask, but I have to decide soon or I'll lose my nerve to ask.

"Uh… I was just with Elsa. You know, working on the project? And I may have pushed it by getting a little too close too soon. We got into this conversation because I asked her why she doesn't like me and that I kind of have a reason to not like her-"

"Hold on, why would you have a reason to not like her?" She looks really pissed. I don't know what it is that is making girls hate me today, but whatever it is, I really need to find out sooner rather than later so it doesn't permanently ruin any future chances I have with the girls at school.

"Well, because the night we first met, we were having a good time. I left for like fifteen minutes because Vanessa was trying to get me to go into a free room upstairs and when I got back she was gone. I figured since she was nowhere to be found, I might as well have a little fun since I wasn't going to be drinking." My story doesn't seem to lessen Rapunzel's anger, in fact she looks even more pissed off as I reach the ending.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She says calmly, but I know she's about to burst.

"That is exactly what Elsa said!"

"And has she ever been wrong? About anything?"

"I didn't know she was the type of person to ditch someone for a loser like Hans and then get mad once she sees me kissing someone who actually had an interest in me."

"God Jack, get over yourself! It wasn't you that night, something else happened because you were the one who left her alone at a freaking house party! You know how those can get, especially with girls like her: lost and vulnerable." She's standing up, passing the room with a worried expression. She continues to talk, but I don't think it's entirely to me. "And I'm the one who convinced her to go. It's my fault as much as it is yours, and now look what's happened. She gets attacked the first night she actually lets people in!"

"What do you mean attacked?" I ask. How could she get attacked in the small amount of time I was gone? Rapunzel looks back at me in horror at what I assume she had just said. Her small, thin hands cover her opened mouth as she gasps in awe.

"I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did. Please, forget everything and don't hang out around Elsa anymore. It doesn't matter what happened so don't ask her about it, ok? Just go…" She pushes me out the door and slams it into my back. Seriously, what happened?

 **A/N**

 **Hey, so I know that I said it would be Wednesdays and Sundays, but I do have a good explanation. I was really behind on schoolwork because I am a true procrastinator and I don't like to actually do school stuff so I have been working on that and the internet wasn't working on my computer so I couldn't post. To be fair, the chapter was all written, but I just wasn't able to post on the site. From now on, I will be on time.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was interesting and enlightening as far as how Elsa is still dealing with the whole Hans thing and all that. This chapter, I kind of wanted to turn it to you guys and ask you some questions that I hope you will answer.**

 **1\. Do you think Elsa should be the one to tell Jack, should it be someone else, or should it cause a big scene where it involves everyone? (I have ideas on all three, I just can't decide by myself on it.)**

 **2\. How would you have dealt with something like what happened to Elsa, and can you understand where she coming from, not wanting to tell anyone about it?**

 **3\. Should Elsa get asked to homecoming by Jack as a date, friends, or should someone else ask her? (Already in the story or not.)**

 **That is it for my questions, if you have time, please answer and tell me what you think. As always, review/follow/favorite my story if you liked it and would enjoy reading more. I am so grateful to everyone who reads this and every review or follow really means a lot to me, especially the people who keep supporting me and the story so thank you for that. I hope everyone has a great weekend and I will post another chapter on Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Elsa's POV**

These past couple days, I've tried to push what happened with Jack to the back of my mind until I really need to deal with it again. All I have really decided, is that I need to at least apologize to him for being rude and pushing him out of my room with no explanation to why I did. It's only been a few days and the project is long gone, but I still can't get him out of my head. We really didn't have a lot of great times together since I spent the entire time having an inner monologue with myself on whether or not I should hate him. No, we didn't have great times like friends, but sometimes he would make jokes to lighten the mood and I would actually smile for the first time in forever and I actually started to feel like a real human being again. My feelings for Jack definitely don't include the romantic kind, but maybe we could become friends instead of my cutting everyone except Rapunzel and Kristoff. It's been nice to spend time with someone other than who I'm obligated to at home. Although me and Jack's experiences with each other the past few times haven't been pleasant, we hung out all day together at school and he wasn't a total douche like I thought he would be. We actually talked about some pretty random stuff, but nothing came back to Thursday.

Right now I'm at work, spacing out in the kitchen where I'm taking a small break after already being here for a few hours now. I was glad to get a break from everything that has happened and just take my mind off of it all, but apparently Rapunzel didn't realize that I needed some space because now I see her coming in with Kristoff and Merida and sitting at one of the booths in my section. I snap out of my daze and grab my order book on my way out to greet them.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you to be here today." I say in a cheerful tone. I wave to Merida and Kristoff, but I know Rapunzel is the ring leader of the whole thing so I direct my comment to her.

"We just thought we would get something to eat and I suggested coming here to visit you and hopefully try to convince you to go out with us after your shift." The last time I trusted Rapunzel to take me out somewhere I ended up getting PTSD from my sister's boyfriend and severe social anxiety so I'm not very quick to accept her offer. She notices and continues trying to explain things to me. "We were going to go to Jack and Flynn's last basketball game in their tournament since that's where Hiccup and Alice are at. Anna is with Hans so they won't be there if you wanted to go."

This could be the perfect opportunity to talk to him about what happened. After a minute of thinking and weighing out my options, I finally answer, "Yeah, why not? I'll be off in a little bit, but I do have to take your order or you might have to leave, so…" They all order a basket of fries and three milkshakes with joyful expressions. I guess I gave them the answer they were hoping for although I have a gut feeling that I either made a huge mistake, or the best decision of my life.

XxX

After my last table, I go back to the small breakroom to grab my jacket and go meet my cousin out in the parking lot. She's standing next to the silver Focus that I assume is Kristoff's with Merida while Kristoff gets into the driver's seat.

"Ok, who am I taking?" I ask, turning to Rapunzel, who looks at Merida questioningly. Merida nods and gets into the passenger seat of Kristoff's car. I guess that decided that. Punz and I walk back to my car in silence, obvious that she wants to tell me something, but trying to hold back. Once we get into our seats and out onto the road, I ask her where it is that we're going.

"Their last game is at the big sports gym where they hold tryouts for all the club sports. They won all their games so far and if they win this one, they'll be the club champs." Just like before, I can tell she's holding something back in her voice, but whether it's excitement or anger I can't tell. Honestly, I'm a little too afraid to ask so I keep quiet, trying to only focus on the road until we get there.

"Flynn and Ariel broke up." Rapunzel exclaims in a loud and fast burst of excitement. I've known for a while about how she feels about Flynn along with literally everyone else in the school. No I am not exaggerating. I hear freshman, who I know for a fact has never met either Flynn or Rapunzel, talking about how perfect they would be together. It seems like the only person oblivious to this fact is they boy himself, which you would think would be completely obvious with all the hints Punz drops when he's around.

"That's amazing, Punz! You think he'll ask you out?" I ask trying to sound enthusiastic even though I don't usually talk about this kind of stuff with anyone.

"I don't know… I mean I hope so. We've been friends for so long, but he's never shown any interest in me." He face looks fallen from its normal carefree happiness. It perks up more when she says, "Kristoff told me that he was planning on asking someone to the dance if they won the game."

I give her a hopeful look, hoping to give her confidence at a time like this. I know she is hoping it's her and I believe it will be, too, but they've been friends for over five years now. If it was me, I wouldn't want to jeopardize a friendship like that for something that may not work out, especially with Flynn's track record of used women. But of course, what do I know. I've never been in love like she is with him.

I pull into the parking lot, quickly finding an empty spot near the front. It's pretty late in the day so I would assume most people have gone home and a majority of the games are over. Kristoff and Merida soon pull up next to us, getting out of the car and leading Rapunzel and I to the front doors. After we all payed to get in, I spot Flynn sitting on a set of bleachers next to a court filled with two different teams playing their game. Merida leads the group of us over to him, trying to get his attention.

"Rider!" He turns towards us, nodding his head in greeting. "Your good luck crew is here!" As we get closer, more people come into view. I can now see Alice and Hiccup one stand above Flynn and Jack a few feet over, playing some kind of hand game with a small brown haired girl, who looks to be about fourteen-years-old. Her facial expressions actually remind me a lot of Jack's, especially when she makes a small grin only in the corner of her mouth just like him.

"Hey, glad you could make it. These guys are finishing up and then it's on to us." Merida starts a conversation about how their other games went, Kristoff joining in and Rapunzel listening intently, but I couldn't stop looking over at Jack and this little girl. He looks so sweet with her, a completely different person than who I'm sure most people know. It's almost protective the way he looks at her and it makes me smile a little. "I'm sure Emily would want to meet you."

My trance is broken by Flynn's teasing voice. I guess everyone had noticed me staring because they're all giving me the same mocking smile. My cheeks fill with a light pink blush, instinctively I try to hide it by looking down at my shoes.

"Come on Els, just go over there." Kristoff encourages meaningfully. I roll my eyes at them and walk towards Jack and the small girl, Emily. When I'm only about five feet away, Jack looks up and does his usual side grin in my direction. I wave awkwardly and sit down next to him.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be here." He says with bright eyes. I thought he would have been mad at me considering how mean I was the other day when I know now that it was all just a misunderstanding.

"Yeah, well I got off work in time so I thought, why not?" I glance over at Emily, who is looking between Jack and me with the same expression as the other. Jack notices my gaze and brightens up even more.

"Oh yeah. Elsa, this is my little sister Emily," He explains gesturing to his sister and then to me. "Emily, this is my… friend Elsa." He stumbles over the word friend probably not wanting to upset me since I was so clearly bothered by him when we first started the project.

"I could tell you were related. You guys look a lot alike, you know, beside the hair and eyes." They both burst out with laughter, which makes me feel self-conscious.

"What?" I ask looking at them confused.

"Everyone says that! Personally, I don't see it." Emily answers while wiping a single tear from her eye because of the intense laugh attack they both experienced.

"It's just the facial expressions. I was over there and I noticed her smile. It's the same as yours, Jack." I try to explain. Just then the referee blows his whistle loudly, signaling the end of the other team's game and the beginning of Jack and Flynn's.

"Ok, I'll see you after the game." Jack says to both of us, or maybe it was just his sister, before running out onto the court alongside his best friend. Him having so much fun with his sister before I even came over here made me miss those days when Anna and I were close. We used to make snowmen and go sledding on the big hill behind our house without a care in the world regarding danger or the trouble we would get in for getting our clothes soaking wet from making snow angels. No, we lived in the moment of fun and excitement, just like how kids _should_ be. Now we're so separated, mostly by my fear of hurting her.

"Are you ok?" Emily's voice shakes me out of the daze I had put myself in. I look up at the brown hair, brown eyed little girl who spoke and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, what's the story with Jack's hair? I assume it isn't naturally that white, especially since he's only seventeen." She chuckles, quickly changing her expression into one of deep thought.

"You're right, it's naturally brown like mine. I don't think about it that much and I have never asked. I have no idea why he did it, but it stuck and it's been that way for three years now." Her concentrated look softens, replaced by a questioning one. "Do you like it that way?"

Her question startles me a little. Do I like it? Would it be weird if I said I did… or didn't? Is she going to tell him? My blush returns and I'm at a loss for words. This isn't even a big controversial question, so why am I freaking out about it?

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, I was just wondering. From your face it looks like you do." She teases. "Anyways, what's my brother like when I'm not around? The others say he doesn't act any different, but I know they're lying."

"When I first met him, he wasn't different around me than he was just now. He _is_ kind of a womanizer, but so is Flynn. To be honest, I'm still not sure if I like him or not." I explain to her. I wonder if it's ok with Jack that I'm telling his little sister this. I decide not to say anymore bad stuff about him just in case it does bother him. "He's smart though. And funny."

"Well I already knew that." She's right, it isn't that hard to see the good qualities in him.

"How about this? I haven't known him for that long let alone hung out with him in a casual setting and I just met _you_ today. Even in that very small amount of time, I could tell that you are the most important thing to him and he loves you very much." I let the conversation go, turning my attention to the game and instantly focusing on one player in particular. Jack is very focused on what's going on in his tem, it isn't hard to see that he is one of the best players out there. Every move he makes is with precision and intent. I soon get lost in his actions and leave every other thought that was in my mind behind. Half time comes up in no time and I hadn't thought about how much Jack was playing until now. He hasn't even stopped to take a break or anything.

"He really needs to slow down or he's gonna be miserable for the rest of the weekend. He's never played this hard before either." I jump at the voice that had just appeared next to me. I look over at the mass of fiery curls to my right and realize it's just Merida.

"Jeez, Mer, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry lass, didn't mean to frighten you. I just was intrigued by your concentration on the game so I decided to come over and keep you company. Or was it not the _game_ that was keeping your attention?" She wiggles her brows up and down suggestively, which causes me to roll my eyes and look back at the now empty court. "Jack isn't innocent in this either. I think we can all assume why he's playing so hard."

"Why?"

"Because of you of course! He's trying to impress you, but I think he's doing it all wrong since he has never had to do it for a girl before. Normally they just come flocking to him like desperate little birds." Why would he be trying to impress me? I'm nothing special compared to all of the other girls he's been with and we're barely even friends anyways so it's not like we can be anything more than that. Especially since we barely know anything about each other.

"Or maybe because it's their championship game and he really wants to win?"

"Yeah… maybe so."

XxX

That night, I take Merida home and head back to the mansion. The soft snores coming from the passenger seat belong to my small cousin who seems to be dreaming happily. She was right about Flynn asking someone to homecoming after the game and about it being her. Even though he said it was just as friends, I could tell it was still very meaningful to her. I can't even imagine what she was thinking about when it finally happened, but I'm sure my sister could since they're both very hyperactive and have similar personalities.

Since I said he asked her out that would be a pretty good indication that they won, but just in case you didn't catch that. They won. Jack scored the winning shot and immediately ran up to his team and congratulated them individually. I've known he was passionate about sports ever since I first met him, but I'm glad I got to see it in person tonight. I got to meet a whole new side of him that I normally have only caught glimpses of.

Once I pull up into the driveway, I lightly shake Punz out of her slumber and turn off the ignition. Inside the house is dark and quiet, which kind of gives me the creeps. My cousin and I walk up the giant front staircase side by side and hug each other goodbye as we go into our separate rooms. Once I open my door, I walk to go turn on the lamp next to my bed. Today has been surprisingly long so I undress and step into the shower to quickly wash myself off and hopefully calm my mind of everything that has been bothering me for days now. Afterwards, I dry off, put my hair into a long French braid, and get into my dark blue snowflake pajama pants and white tank top. On my way to get into bed, I hear a small popping sound from my window next to my nightstand. Another one comes and I realize it's tiny rocks being thrown by someone below. I look out of the window and see Jack standing down two stories below. I open the window just as another pebble comes flying through the window for me to dodge.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were opening it." He apologizes in a loud enough voice for me to hear, but not too loud for my uncle to wake up.

"It's fine Jack, what are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you about something and I didn't get a chance to after the game." He starts climbing the lattice structure up the side of the house.

"Ok, well I have a front door so you could have just texted me instead of damaging my window and having to climb the side of my house." He slides through the window easily and stands in front of me staring straight into my blues eyes with his own. "I wanted to talk to you too." I say as he takes of it dark blue hoodie which pulls up his light blue t-shirt to reveal his muscular stomach and back. My heart stars beating faster and I can feel the redness creeping into my complexion again.

"Ok then, you go first." He straightens out his shit with a smirk, probably noticing my gaze. I snap out of it and walk over to my bed to sit down. Jack follows my lead as I start to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you the other day. You didn't deserve to be yelled at no matter how upset I was." He looks shocked at my apology, but accepts it with a nod none the less.

"No really, I shouldn't have pushed you that far. I do actually want to be friends with you and I know that in order to do that I'll need to be patient." Now I'm shocked at his response. He really has been acting different since we first spoke with each other. I actually really appreciate his company right now and I feel insanely comfortable with him. Should I tell him what happened? Will he judge me if I do? "So what do you say? Can we start over?"

I mull over his questions while I come up with an answer to both. I finally come up with something to say, "Before we can start over… I need to tell you what happened." He's silent, but his facial expression looks as though he is confused. "That night… When you were gone and I was on the couch, Hans came up to me. I didn't know why it was taking you so long so I was about to go look for you when he offered to help me… He said that," I have to stop for a second to catch my breath. My tears were already starting to flow from my eyes just talking about it with Jack.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I shake my head at his offer and continue my story.

"He said that he saw you go upstairs. I feel so stupid thinking about that part. Why would you be upstairs and even if you were, why would I want to keep looking for you? Anyways, he showed me into an empty room, but he said you would be in there. The next thing I knew…" I was to broken down by this point that I couldn't go on. I feel Jacks muscular arms wrap around me and I can't help but nuzzle into his neck a little. I have never told the story out loud before and it felt good to let it out, but I'm not sure what Jack's reaction is. We stay this way for a few minutes until I've calmed down enough to look up at his face for the first time.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry… I can't believe that happened to you. And it's… because of me isn't it? That's why you hated me? You probably still do." He looks distraught. I didn't expect him to be this effected by my story.

"No, of course I don't hate you! I mean, yeah that is why I was mad at you before, but I know that it really wasn't because of you. It was mostly me being stupid." My tears have subsided for the most part, but there are still some coming out of my eyes and down my flushed cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? He was the one who tricked you. Don't ever think you were, what? 'Asking for it'? No one has the right to do that to you." He pulls me back into his chest and I melt there for a period of time not long enough for me to be happy about separating. All of my fears have turned irrational now that I have told Jack what happened. I thought he would think I was a slut or something and tell everyone, but now I feel like I can trust him with anything now that I've shared this.

After a while, Jack asks me a question I'm afraid to answer, "Do you want me to go?" Of course I don't want him to go. Not just because I know I won't be able to sleep alone tonight, but also because I can't help but just _want_ him. At the same time though, I don't want to inconvenience him even further than I'm sure he already is.

"Are you ok with staying?" I ask. He lifts me up and pulls back the covers of my bed to lay me down on the mattress then covers me back up.

Leaning over me he answers, "Only if you want me here." I nod and he gets into the bed next to me, holding me until my eyes shut for the night.

 **A/N**

 **Ok soy have you ever said you would do something and then just because you said that everything in the universe gets in your way for doing just that? Well, that is exactly the reason why I haven't been posting. I'm sorry if you have been waiting, and I hope you liked it. For the people wanting a big scene, I promise it's coming, I just thought the drama could wait a chapter or two.**

 **Please tell me how you liked this update by reviewing and telling me what I'm doing well, what should do better or add in, and all that good stuff. I really appreciate every review I get because it can only make me better and improving is key. Personally, I liked what happens in this chapter because Elsa is kind of realizing her feelings for Jack and other people, too.**

 **Last time I left some questions and this time I am just going to ask one:**

 **Who is your favorite character so far and why?**

 **Until next time, which should be soon, but I don't want to jinx it so I'm not promising anything! Please keep reviewing/following the story if you like it and I'll keep sharing some awesome stuff!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rapunzel's POV**

I still can't believe what happened after the game last night. I have been waiting for _years_ for him to ask me out and he finally did! Yes it's only as friends to homecoming, but at least it's a start and who knows what it could lead to, you know? I know I'm being ridiculous and everyone is probably like "whoa Rapunzel! Slow down!" it's just that… everything in my life is being brought together and I feel like I've just escaped from a world of want and dreaming and into one of satisfaction. The only thing I wish would get fixed is Anna and Elsa's relationship. And of course I'm doing everything in my power to get Jack and Elsa together, but I'm not sure how much progress I'm making in either case.

I decide to talk to Elsa this morning before Anna and my Mother get up so I can be the first one to get to her about my plans tonight. I invited everyone over tonight to hang out because we haven't really done that in while, especially not with Elsa. By everyone, I mean Merida, Flynn, Alice, Hiccup, and, yes, Anna and Hans. I couldn't not invite her just in case she finds out about it and it's inevitable that she will since she lives here. I know it will be awkward at first, but hopefully they can resolve this and Elsa will tell her sister about what happened.

I walk out into the hall, leaving my door open and over to Elsa's room across the foyer. Hopefully she's already up because she is the worst person to wake up in the morning. No, I take that back. Her sister is. I quietly open her door in order to not wake anyone else up because this house echoes like you wouldn't believe. I close the door behind me, just like the way I opened it, and tiptoe over to the side of the bed Elsa usually sleeps on. Expecting to see my cousin cuddled up in her covers like she usually is, all I can do is scream when I find not one, but two people with their eyes closed, one holding the other in a tight embrace.

 **Elsa's POV**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I fall out of my bed, startled at the noise that woke me. I look up to see Rapunzel standing over me, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth.

"Rapunzel, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I whisper-yell at her. I stand up, glancing over at the bed where the memory of last night hits me. Jack is sat strait up with the same horrified expression that's on my face. What was I thinking? I should have never asked him to stay last night. I was so selfish and didn't think about the complications this would cause. Of course Rapunzel is freaked out, I am too. I really hope Jack didn't take this the wrong way because we can't date before we actually become friends! Do friends do this kind of thing? What am I thinking, of course they don't because wouldn't that be super weird?

"I knew it! I was so right about you two, you belong together forever!" Rapunzel squeals while jumping up and down.

"No, it isn't what it looks like. I was just upset last night and I wasn't thinking. We're just friends." I try to explain, looking over to Jack for some help.

"Yeah, we aren't together in that way." He states with hint of disappointment in his voice. I feel something deep in my heart when he says this, too. What am I doing? I don't have feelings for Jack. I can't.

"Oh, right. I'd believe that one if you weren't just cuddling in your sleep. And what was that other thing?" She asks looking puzzled, but comes right back with her own answer, "Oh yeah, you were SLEEPING TOGTHER!" When she explains it out loud, it sounds worse that it really is.

Suddenly the door opens with a slam against the wall and my sister appears with her usual crazy mess of hair all in her face. Oh great, this is what I need. A bigger argument.

"Who's sleeping together and why are people screaming so early in the morning?" She looks up from rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and has almost the same exact reaction Rapunzel did. She screams, but it lasts until my aunt comes barging into the room with a baseball bat in hand. Well his escalated quickly.

"What happened?! Why are we screaming?!"

"Jack and Elsa are finally together!" Anna and Rapunzel exclaim at the same time.

"No we aren't!" Jack and I try to correct. All three of them look at us quizzically as if to ask what else _could_ be happening. "I was upset last night. Jack came over to talk, and we ended up falling asleep. Nothing happened." It wasn't the whole truth, but the whole truth would have been harder to explain. I also didn't want to make this moment the one where I tell Anna about the reason I don't want her to hate Hans. If there's anyone who would judge me about it, I'm afraid it would be her. "Aunt Amelia, I'm so sorry for all of this. It will never happen again, I promise." I look to my aunt hoping for her not to be mad at me and tell my uncle about this situation. If he knew, I'm pretty sure I would be kicked out of this place and I have nowhere else to go.

"It's fine dear, I'm just glad no one was being murdered. It sounded as though there was a serial killer in the house so came as fast as could. Your father used to sneak into your mother's house all the time so this doesn't bother me, and I know you're responsible." She turns on her heals then turns back to say, "You remind me an awful lot of your mother."

"You mean you're not at all mad or upset or anything?" Rapunzel asks her mother in disbelief.

"Of course not, if she says nothing happened, then nothing did and let's just leave it at that." She leaves to room then stops down the hallway and adds, "Rapunzel sweetie, your guests will be arriving soon, it's almost one in the afternoon."

"Oh crap, I didn't think woke up that late!" Rapunzel says, running out of the room followed by Anna. I wonder what guests they're talking about and what they're coming for. No one's birthday is any time soon so I don't think it's that kind of party.

I turn to Jack, who still looks confused form he previous conversation, and, to be honest, I am to. I walk over to where he stands, which is next to the left side of my bed, and stand in front of him, not knowing what to say after what just happened. Before I can form a sentence, he speaks in a dejected tone.

"I'm sorry for that. I was gonna leave after you fell asleep, but I the next thing I knew it was morning and Punz was screaming." He adds in a little, carefree chuckle, but it isn't like the one he usually makes. His smile isn't the same either. Was he really upset about what I said about us not being together? Maybe I'm imagining things.

"No it's my fault for asking you to stay and then putting you in that situation," I apologize. I can't look him in the face knowing that I told him my deepest, darkest secret last night. I hope his reaction from last night still hasn't changed. "And I'm sorry for putting that on you last night. You probably weren't expecting that."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, sounding upset. He grabs my face and lifts it up so I am now looking into his face. "I don't feel any different about you now that I know what happened."

"You don't?"

"Of course not Elsa, I'm your friend." His words pain me and I don't really know why. He's being so nice to me. More than I think I deserve. He briefly hugs me and says, "I'll be back, I just have to change before tonight." He gives me a meaningful, but distant smile as he walks out of my room and down the stairs.

Who am I kidding? I have feelings for Jack Frost.

 **Jack's POV**

I still can't believe what Elsa told me. That beautiful, smart, caring girl, hurt by such an evil, manipulative ass like Hans. Ok, I know that at first, I just wanted Elsa to like me so I could essentially do the same thing, but now it's different. Now I've gotten to know her and talk to her and I understand her better. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship we have, I just know I always need to be with her.

Back at my house, I try to sneak inside without being noticed by my mom or little sister, who I'm sure would freak out if they knew where I was. Unfortunately, my house isn't as big as Rapunzel's so I have to be extra careful when walking down the hall to get into my room.

"You owe me extra for covering for you this morning." I snap my head around at the small voice behind me. I just about fell over when my little sister spoke those words.

"Holy shi-! Emily, what is wrong with you?!"

"I told mom you spent the night at Flynn's and you wouldn't be back until after she left for work so you're welcome. Whenever you want to pay me bac just let me know." She concludes, following me into my room. "What _did_ you do anyways?"

"I went over to Rapunzel's to talk to Elsa." I say honestly. I've never lied to my sister. When she asks me something, I tell her. I just hope she doesn't ask too many questions about it. I walk over to my dresser and pick out clean clothes, taking them to the bathroom to change.

"Oh right, that girl from the game." She says flatly seeming to try and keep something from me.

"Did you not like her?" Usually Emily likes all of my friends so it would be weird if she didn't like Elsa.

"No, I did. It's just… I think she likes you more than you have for any girl before. I wouldn't lead her on like you do with the other girls." She finishes. Does she really think Elsa likes me? And that I'm the type of guy who would get bored with her?

"What makes you think she likes me?" I ask, coming out from the bathroom.

"She couldn't take her eyes off of you last night. She was so engaged with you that it startled her when Merida tried to talk to her, even though she had been there for a while." Emily explains. I didn't think Elsa would ever be open to being _friends_ let alone have a relationship like that, but since last night, I couldn't help but feel differently towards her. Not in a bad way like she thought, but in a way that kind of scares me to death. I've never been in a serious relationship with a girl and I'm too scared to have Elsa and my friendship be ruined over something like that. This morning when she said that nothing was going on between us… it stung. Like I said, I know it is ridiculous to think that we could be more than what we are now at this point, but what about in the future?

"Hello… earth to Jack Frost! Are you in there?" I realized that I had zoned out, thinking about my sister's words.

"Yeah… sorry. I have to go ok? Will you be ok by yourself?" I ask, pulling my blue hoodie over my hair and grabbing my keys off the dresser.

"I'm sure I'll be ok, but where are you off to now?"

"Rapunzel planed something tonight with everyone." When I say that, it hits me. Everyone, which means Anna… and Hans. I slam the door behind me and get in my car quickly. I need to get to Elsa.

 **Anna's POV**

Ok, when I first saw them together, I was really pissed. I mean, come on Elsa. You're gonna get mad at me for dating someone I just met, even though it is obviously true love, and then sleep with some guy you used to hate?! Total crap right? But then I remembered how lonely she's been and all that and I thought to myself, well, if she's happy then how can I be mad? I just wish she could see it from my point of view. Hans has been so sweet to me and he hasn't pressured me into anything like most boys would. Sure, he's been held back a couple times and he's almost four years older than me, but age doesn't matter. Knew I loved him from the moment we met in the library.

I hear a knock at the door and run to open it, hoping Hans would be behind it. Sure enough, my handsome boyfriend is there, smiling down at me with his usual loving eyes. For some reason Rapunzel has taken Elsa's side so now she's all against Hans, too. I've told her about the way he looks at me, but she says it looks more like he's looking at something to eat. Whatever, I'm glad we're all getting together tonight so everyone can see just how amazing he really is. Especially my sister.

"Hans!" I yell as I jump into his arms. "We are going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Hell yeah we are." He says letting me go. I might have imagined it, but he seems like he's talking about something else I'm not aware of. I grab his hand and lead him into the living room where everyone except for Jack already are. As soon as Elsa sees Hans, she tenses and looks away immediately. What is her deal? She's never even had a conversation with him so how would she know what he's like and why is she allowed to judge him?

We walk over to the spot open next to my sister and sit down, Hans in between Elsa and I. That same moment there's another knock on the door and Elsa jumps up automatically to see who it is. I hear Hans snicker at the reaction, which confuses me, but not enough to ask. My sister comes back to the living room followed by Jack, who has a determined and angry look in his eyes.

He turns his attention to Hans, starting to yell, "Why do you think you have any right to be here?!" Hans just chuckles at Jack's angry words and calmly replies.

"Well, I think I was invited."

"Actually, Anna was invited." Rapunzel comments. What is going on? Why is everyone ganging up on my boyfriend for just being here?

"Yeah, and I, who also lives here, invited him to get to know you guys!" I try to defend.

"I think we know enough about the kind of person he is." Elsa adds quietly. This makes my face go red like it does only when I'm mad. None of these people want me to be happy! I thought my sister of all people would understand and support me.

"How would you know, Elsa? The only thing you know how to do is shut people out! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Anna, this isn't about you!" Jack yells in my sister's defense. "If you knew who he really was, you would feel the same way she does." What is that supposed to mean? All of this is happening so fast that I can't comprehend everyone's involvement. The four who have been silent this whole time are probably thinking the same thing I am. What does Jack, Rapunzel, and Elsa know that we don't?

I turn to Hans, who seems to be enjoying whatever it is that is happening. Does he know what they're talking about? "Hans, what do they mean?"

"Elsa, no one here is going to judge you. It wasn't your fault." Rapunzel says sweetly, stepping closer to Elsa, who's on the verge of tears.

"Oh, you don't think all these people would think she was asking for it? Do you remember what she was wearing?" Hans says, amused. He's now standing, walking slowly over to my sister, retreating at the same pace. "All your fears are going to come true if you tell everyone Elsa. You know that. Come on Anna, I guess I'm not welcomed. We can go have our own party." He suggests with a wink.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? What happened?" I ask. Remember how I said she was on the verge of tears before? Well, now she's let them go and is covering her face from everyone's gaze.

"Oh Elsa, quit playing the victim and accept that sometimes you're the villain. More often than not, you're the bad guy. Shutting your sister out and leaving her without someone to look out for her. Everyone here knows you're leading poor little Jacky on. And finally, you blame me for what happened when really you knew what was happening the whole time. You knew Jack wasn't upstairs the moment I suggested it and you were all over me on the couch." I don't want to believe what he's saying the same way I'm not actually able to follow it. The next thing I know, Jack lunges at Hans and knocks him to the ground punching his face until it's bloody. Kristoff and Flynn jump up to try and hold him back from doing any more damage.

"Elsa, what is he saying?" I ask my sister who's still covering her face.

"Anna… I'm so sorry…" She sobs into her palms. What is she sorry for?

"Will someone just say what happened?" Flynn finally asks what everyone is probably thinking. Jack opens his mouth to say something, but it interrupted by Rapunzel, standing next to my sister.

"He raped Elsa."

 **A/N**

 **See? I told you it would be soon! To the people who wanted a big scene with the reveal, I hope this was big enough for you. I know it kind of left on a little bit of a cliff hanger so you won't know everyone's reactions until the next chapter, but I'm sure you could guess the gist of it.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story in the form of review so I can make it better for you guys! I have taken all of the reviews so far into account for each one of the chapters as well as the ideas you guys have shared with me as far as what you would like to read in the future so don't think I forget about them once I read them. And yes, I do read each one.**

 **I also wanted to add in that let one of my friends read the story and she asked me if I planned to have Merida and Hiccup get together or him and Alice since I kind of threw her into the mix. I know that most of these crossover stories have Mericcup and don't really include a lot of the characters from other Disney/DreamWorks films, but the reason for adding Alice was because Alice in Wonderland was my favorite movie when I was little and I wanted to add her in there somehow. At the same time though, none of this means that it wouldn't be possible for her and Hiccup to become something. So, to get to my point, I want to hear from you guys on who you think Hiccup should end up with. I know it isn't super instrumental to the whole story line, but every little detail counts, I think at least.**

 **Another thing I wanted to add was my reasoning for the question in the last chapter's author's note. I wanted to know people's favorite characters because if you have one that hasn't really been in the story a lot yet, then I wanted to give them a bigger part in it all, if that's what you wanted. So, if you want to, then let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate!**

 **Ok, I'm sorry for the super long author's note. I'm almost done, I just want to give thanks to the people who have already reviewed:**

 **Sanaa11: I read your review and I took your suggestion to heart, which would explain the last chapter's ending. I always enjoy reading your reviews because you put yourself into your explanations and you seem to genuinely like my story, so thank you so much for that! I'm glad you can understand what I'm trying to convey with Elsa and her feelings. I liked the ending too! 3**

 **I love snow: I did make it an argument, but it wasn't really started by Anna, so I hope it was still ok and thank you so much for taking the time to answer my question!**

 **Anonymoushoodiedgirl: I know the second part of your suggestion wasn't in this chapter, but then again, the scene hasn't ended yet so you never know what will happen! ;) I did make a big argument scene so I hope you still liked it and continue to review.**

 **Masie al: Thank you, I liked it too since it gave a little push to Jack and Elsa's relationship and I figured it was time to add that type of something!**

 **EvieTheDemigod: Thank you so much! Please tell me what you think of this chapter so I keep making it better and better. You have a Merry Christmas too!**

 **That's it for now, except I just want to say Happy Holidays to everyone because I won't be posting until after Christmas. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Elsa's POV**

I just know that everyone is looking at me even when I'm covering my eyes. They're judging me aren't they? I knew this would happen. I should have told Anna sooner. I never should have let my guard down to Jack. I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party in the first place. Now I'm stuck in my own little world of regret and no one can bring me out of it. I don't know what to do so I just stand there, face covered, listening for any hint of reaction from the other nine people in the room.

"You did what?" I hear my sister say in an unusually tiny voice. It feels strange knowing that her first reaction is for Hans. I would have assumed that she would think I was a terrible sister for having any type of relation to her boyfriend. Suddenly I hear the sound of heavy footsteps heading in Hans and Anna's direction, then stopping abruptly. I look up from my cover to see Kristoff in a different place than I had last seen. His footsteps where the ones I heard being stomped along the living room floor, but he's now stopped by Anna's small frame, who's looking ready to blow at any minute. "You did what?!"

The only reaction Hans makes is a snicker followed by, "Oh Anna, you really think I _love_ you?" What happens next is something that no one in the room would have anticipated. The only thing I can see is Anna's hand ball up into a fist, launching it into Hans' nose, and then Hans falling back onto the couch, clutching his face and hunched over in obvious pain. No, no one had anticipated that, which is why no one else does anything for the few seconds following the event. We all just stand there while Anna runs away and up the stairs crying. This is another reason why I shouldn't have waited this long to tell her. So she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Yes, we haven't gotten along lately and, I'll be honest, I've been pretty fed up with her whole "being in love at first sight" and always telling me how I've been shutting her out, but she _is_ my sister; I can't just leave her because she pisses me off. All I know right now, is that I have to be the big sister I should have always been and go after her.

Not looking at anyone, especially Hans, I follow the same path Anna has just left, leading up to her room I'm sure. I don't know exactly what I should say to her. Every scenario in my head leads to her yelling at me or me getting mad at her. Of course, every scenario I ever come up with ends badly so I shouldn't really be going off those.

Tentatively, I open the door and see Anna sitting on the edge of her pink bed spread, holding her face in her hands and shaking her head slightly. Not wanting to upset her even further, I try to speak to her in a calm, apologetic tone.

"Anna… I'm so sorry…" I know both the words I _should_ say and the words _I_ want to say, but both are so different, I can't exactly make up my mind which ones to say. "I should have told you sooner, and I'm sorry for letting it go on for so long… I just want you to know that I would understand if you were mad at me and wanted your space." Not wanting to get in an even bigger fight and having said what I wanted to, I turn to leave from the way I came.

"What are you talking about?" My head snaps back to face my sister's wet, blue eyes, my heart breaking just imagining the hurt behind them. "How could I be mad at you for what _he_ did? I'm the one that should be apologizing." My face twists into confusion as I try to figure out why she would want to apologize to me. Oddly enough, she looks as though she's doing the same thing in her head. "I have been a terrible sister to you… First I throw in your face that you shut me out every time I try to get closer, but now I realize that my attempts were somewhat selfish." She says bashfully. "I never tried looking at it from your point of view."

Walking to sit beside her on the bed, I wrap my arm around my little sister to try and comfort her. The weird part is that I have felt the same way for the past week and I have been searching for ways to tell her how sorry I am for the past few months since our parents died. Her tears seem to have picked up when she feels my presence next to her. Almost immediately, she sinks into my embrace and we just sit there holding each other. After a few minutes, although it feels more like hours, we seem to have been thinking the same thing because we both utter one last apology to each other. Again at the same time, we giggle and wipe away the tears I didn't notice I had until now.

"What would you say to a fresh start? From now on, I will be the older sister you deserve and we will be as close as sisters should be." I smile at her and she nods in agreement to my proposal. One last embrace before a knock on the door interrupts our moment of resolution. Rapunzel peaks her head into the room looking apologetic for more than just coming in between my sister and I.

"Are you guys ok?" She asks, coming closer to us. I look to Anna, hoping she would answer first, but it seems as though she's doing the same thing. I turn to Rapunzel and nod while putting an encouraging smile on my face. "After Hiccup called the police, Hans fled, Flynn is taking Alice home, and the rest are downstairs… If you want, I can tell them to leave…" She suggests.

"I don't know about Elsa, but I would actually like it better if they stayed. You know… they might take my mind off of things for a little while." Anna relies before I have a chance to. I don't object because for once I can agree that I would rather be with, well, friends, than be alone at a time like this. None of them seemed to think different of me by Rapunzel's explanation of what happened after Anna and I left.

She starts with how Flynn of all people reacted. I knew Jack and Kristoff would have a strong reaction consider what I had already witnessed, but from her description, Flynn was the one to jump at him and have to be pulled back in the same way that Jack was. I would have thought Merida would have jumped before Flynn, which gets me thinking on if that was for Anna, myself, or Rapunzel. Either way, I'm sure I'll have to thank him for caring so much for whoever he meant it towards. Next she said Hiccup quickly got on the phone with the police and Hans ran out the door without another word. Lastly, she told me Jack wanted to talk to me, which was the main reason she came here.

"So should I send him up here or not?" She asks. Knowing her, she's probably hoping I'll say yes so there is a more definite sign that Jack and I might get together. This time I know my sure answer without having to think about it. I give her the faintest, approving smile on my lips to give her the signal she had been hoping for. As she skips joyfully out of the room, I think about the craziness that has happened to me for the past couple weeks. 1) I was forced into a school project with Jack Frost, who I thought to be a complete douche, but has actually been insanely nice to me. No, I don't know why he is or even why I've come to like him so much. All I know is that I really like having a friend like him in my life; someone I can really talk to, besides my cousin and sister, without judgement. 2) I finally told my sister, and everyone else, what Hans did to me. I feel so much happier now that there is nothing keeping me back from being happy. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen in order for me to feel normal again. Ever since my parents, I have felt nothing but emptiness inside my chest and now it feels like someone has filled it.

I hear a light knock at the door, pulling myself out of my deep thoughts and causing my head to snap in the direction of the sudden noise. Jack peaks his head around the corner causing my smile to grow slightly wider. He walk over to me with open arms and I gladly accept his embrace with a laugh.

"Thank you… for being there for me…" I say into his shoulder before he releases me and pulls my face up to look at his. He doesn't say anything at first, just looking into my eyes as if he's searching for what to say.

"Don't you get that I will be here? As long as you need me, I will never leave you." He finally says, pulling me back into the hug. I can't help but squeeze a little tighter at his words since now is the first time I have ever felt wanted. Before I always assumed I was a burden to my family and I didn't really have friends except for Kristoff. This is new, which I normally feel like running away from, but now I just want to say this way because I can't think of my future without all of these people in it.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, long time no… read? I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter after such a long break, I'll try not to do that again. I'm working on a new project so I haven't paid much attention to this story lately and I feel bad so here's the next chapter even though it is a little short. I'll be updating soon so I'll see you guys then, but for now, here is just a few thanks:**

 **Samantha: I would agree, Elsa is pretty much the whole package, but she does have faults which makes her relatable too and I think that is what I like the most about her. I know Anna is being a little over the top, but that is how siblings are with each other. They don't always agree and they can get pretty nasty to each other (to an extent). Maybe that's just me and my siblings, but please let me know how you like the chapter!**

 **Sanaa11: I like them too, especially Punzie who I'm trying to make a very supportive friend to Elsa and not just her cousin because I personally have that kind of relationship with my cousin and she has helped me through some tough times like she is doing with Elsa. I haven't done everyone's reaction because (without giving away too much) I want to use them for a later time. Sorry, long response, but I always enjoy seeing your comments because they always make my day!**

 **Anonymoushoodiedgirl: You're welcome and thank you for the suggestion, your reviews are always amazing and supportive and I love reading them! Please keep reading and give me more feedback or more ideas, I take in anything I can get.**

 **Amethyst: Thank you for your review and suggestion I love seeing everyone's feedback and/or support so please continue to review and read and I will keep trying to entertain you!**

 **Dislike Drama: I understand that a lot of people don't like Anna, and that's ok. I get it. And I'm sorry for portraying Anna and Elsa as sisters, I've gathered that a lot of people hate that. Despite that I hope you like the rest of the story, and if not, let me know how I could make it improve it to make it more entertaining. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

 **Anna haters/Real Anna haters: I'm sorry I didn't make Anna and Elsa not related and I don't plan on killing Anna off or getting rid of her in any way. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spam the reviews with unhelpful and non-constructive criticism. No I can't stop you, but if you really don't like my story that much, the solution is simple: don't read it! If you have any useful help or criticism, I would be happy to hear it, but if you don't, then please quit reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa?" My head snaps towards the direction of my name. It turns out to be Anna looking at me quizzically.

"What's up?" I ask going back to half way reading the book in my lap and half way listening to what my sister has to say.

"Who are you going with to homecoming?" I look at her full on and pull my eyebrows together to sow her my confusion. "Well I mean you _are_ going, right? And it would suck if everyone else had a date except you so I just wanted to know who you were planning on going with. Has anyone asked you?"

I hadn't really thought much about it because everyone I know is going together and I could just hang out with all of them so it wouldn't be like I was alone. But now that I do think about it, I would be all by myself when a slow song or something comes on and they're all dancing together. I could always ask Jack… but then again he probably already has a date. Even if he doesn't do I really want to risk our new friendship by freaking him out if he thinks I want more than that. It isn't like he has asked me anyways so he probably would say no if I _did_ ask him. Who else doesn't have a by this time anyways? Maybe Kristoff doesn't have a date since he's so new. He'll understand that we're just friends because we have been for so long.

"No, no one has asked me," I finally respond. Her face lights up as she whips out her phone and starts typing furiously. I try to ignore the sudden action and finish my answer, "But I was thinking about asking Kristoff as a friend."

She stops typing and looks back at me. "Why Kristoff?" She asks trying to sound unimpressed, but is given away by the worried look on her face. She quickly goes back to typing but less enthusiastically.

"Well, he's been my friend for a long time and he hasn't been at school for more than a week or two so he can't have made very many friends. No one else has asked me either so why not?"

"Would you have wanted someone _else_ to ask you? You know like someone you haven't known all your life?" She is acting really strange, but I'm too afraid to ask what is causing it. Then the meaning behind her words hit me and my face goes completely red.

"What do you mean someone I haven't known all my life? Do you already have someone else in mind?" I try to focus on the TV because I have a feeling this might result in another fight, which would suck now that we have gotten somewhat closer since the last one.

"Not really, I was just thinking about going with Kristoff because I thought someone would have asked you by now." There's something hidden in her voice that confuses me. It sounds accusing, but not really directed towards me.

"You can go with him if you want to. I don't mind going alone, or not going at all like I had originally planned."

"No that's ok, I'll find someone else. Besides, it would be more fun if you were there and everyone is going to hang out with each other anyways. Do you want to go to the mall with me to pick out a dress?"

"I thought we were going to do that with Punz…"

"I'll text her to meet us there."

 **Jack's POV**

 _*Earlier that day*_

"Is your sister going with anyone to home coming?" I ask Anna after third period. I figure since she's getting closer to Elsa after everything that came out, she might know something now. Besides, if she doesn't, I can always ask Punzie.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much," she stops in her tracks, blocking everyone else in the hallway. A smile grows across her face as she looks at me. "Why do you want to know?" She returns, seemingly already knowing why I'm asking.

"Well, if she doesn't have anyone else, I was thinking about… I don't know… asking her to go with me."

"Oh my God, Jack Frost! You're getting so embarrassed, you're even scratching the back of your neck!" By this point she's yelling in excitement, making everyone on the way to class look at us with panicked expressions. I pull her along by her left arm to get her to keep walking down the hall so she stops calling attention to us, but it quickly back fires. "Jackie's in love~! Jackie's in love~!"

"Anna, stop! I'm not in love!" I try to explain, but before I can, she's running down the hall in the direction of where we all eat lunch. Luckily, she isn't that fast, so I'm able to quickly catch up to her and grab her before she goes and tells anyone else. "Listen…" I say, trying to herd her into an empty classroom. "I'm just friends with Elsa. Besides, I don't think she would want anything to happen anyways, which I'm fine with. I just want to ask her as a friend, and because I think we would have fun together."

Her eyes gradually grow smaller, but friendlier a few seconds after I finish talking. "Sure, Jack. I'll talk to her and let you know what she says." She walks away, and just before she opens the door she turns back around to add, "But you know, if you're wanting to go through this much trouble to make her happy, I'm sure you have more feelings for her than friendship." And with that she's gone, leaving me in a classroom all by myself to think about what she just told me.

Is she right? Do I have feelings for Elsa, or is it just how I said? I've never felt the way I do when I'm with her whenever I have been around another girl. I've never wanted to make someone so happy before when they're sad. I've never had the urge to be with someone let alone a girl for as long as I do when I spend time with Elsa. Even when I "date" a girl, I don't care for them as much as I do for Elsa. Are those feelings of friendship or something more? Do I think the same way with my other friends than I do with her? Do I act the same, do I talk the same way? I guess I don't, but is that to say it's… _love_?

 _Stop Jack, she probably doesn't want anything more than what you already have,_ I think to myself, exiting the room and heading to my other friends.

XxX

After school, I rush to my car to drive home, eager to hear from Anna about what Elsa tells her. I round the corner onto my street and pull into the driveway. Inside the house I can hear my sister talking to someone in her room.

"No, believe me, she's really pretty. And I have never seen him like this with any other girl before." She says.

"I can still have my hopes!" Someone, who I assume is one of her friends from school replies. I chuckle a little bit because this isn't the first time I've heard of one of Emily's friends having a crush on me. "He's so _hot_!"

"Will you stop please?! That's my brother you're talking about!" Emily complains dramatically. I knock on the door before opening it and walking into the room.

"Hey Em, who's this? For a second there I thought you were talking to yourself." I walk over and sit down next to my sister, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"This is Kate, she's in a couple of my classes. Mom said she could spend the night if it was ok with you." I sit there pretending to contemplate the decision of either having to "babysit" them or saying no. Of course Emily knows I would never say no to that, especially considering what has happened in the past when she has tried to make new friends.

"Sure, why not?" I answer, rising from the bed and strolling over to the door I came from. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I get half way out the door when I turn back around and speak directly to my sister's friend. "Oh, and by the way Kate, I'm not that great of a guy. You could do way better than someone like me." With that I continue down the hallway and to the right into my blue coated room.

I flop onto my bed and whip out my phone to check for any texts from Anna. I scroll through my missed messages from the usual people: Flynn asking if I have asked Elsa out yet, Rapunzel gushing about how Flynn has finally noticed her, angry ex-girlfriends, clingy wanna be girlfriends, and my mom letting me know that she'll be working late tonight as usual. Nothing from Anna, the one person I had hoped to hear from. I decide to text her incase maybe she forgot what we had talked about.

ME: have u asked her yet

It doesn't take long for a reply back from her.

ANNA: no it would b weird to ask her right out of the blue

ME: well can u just ask her now plz

This time it takes longer for a reply, which I take as a good thing. Still only in a matter of seconds, my phone buzzes again in my hands.

ANNA: she says she doesn't have a date!

Yes! So she doesn't already have plans with someone.

ANNA: but she is thinking of asking someone else…

Oh… I don't really know what I expected considering we haven't even been friends for very long so it makes sense she wouldn't have me as her first choice date. But even then, we've shared some pretty intense moments together that have brought us closer than I have ever been with anyone else. My phone buzzes again, interrupting my thoughts.

ANNA: I have an idea meet me at the mall

Without asking any questions I hop off the bed, run to my sister's room, and swing the door open again.

"We're going to the mall." Is all I say as I pull on my shoes and grab my car keys I had thrown in the wooden bowl on the kitchen counter where we keep all the keys and spare change. Emily and her friend had already gotten their shoes and jacket and are now wearing confused and slightly worried expressions as I frantically move about the house hoping for any chance to convince Elsa to go to homecoming with me. In that moment I realized the reason I was so down when I read the words Anna sent me. And why I was so excited to go with her. And why I'm always happy when she's around me. And why every time she smiles I smile. Every time she's sad, I'm sad. Every time she feels something, I feel something. In this moment I have realized that… I'm in love with Elsa Queen. The smart, annoying, funny, nagging, kind, tormented… _beautiful_ girl I sit next to in French class.

 **A/N**

 **Hey look at that I can't follow my own rules I set for myself! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have a good explanation. I have had writers block for about the past couple months and I couldn't get the idea of another story out of my head. So, like the little problem solver I am, I decided to write it all down and ended up liking it and creating a new story. If you haven't yet read it, but you enjoy my writing, I would highly recommend you try it (even though I will warn you that I think there are high levels of cheese, but you can judge for yourself). Anyways, so I got all that out of my brain, at least for a little while, and was able to focus again on this story. On the last chapter I got the most amazing review that makes me insanely happy every time I read it, and I'll be honest, I have read it a lot since first receiving it. The review along with all of the others I have gotten have pushed me to further and better my writing and I hope it shows throughout my newer chapters. Like always, please tell me how you like this story by reviewing/favoriting/following. And if you would like to check out my other story you can go to my profile or by searching for "Ease".**

 **I would like to give thanks to:**

 **Sanaa11: Honestly, Jelsa endings are my favorite because I feel like they can kind of tie everything together that has happened… if the makes sense. That's why I have those kinds of endings most of the time. I really wanted to make that chapter and chapter 9 everything I had built it up to be in my mind and I hope it didn't just explode in a random chaos of confusion. Sometimes I get ideas in my head and I can't help but kind of blurt them out on the page so to speak. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Grauling: The first time I read your review I couldn't stop reading it over and over and over again because I didn't believe that it could have been true that someone would write this much or even care this much about my writing. I'm not ashamed to admit that I got a little overwhelmed and cried a little, but not just because of what you said, but also because I felt the same way when you said Anna and Elsa had helped you through some stuff. I really thought that I was the only one who felt that way. And then what you said after that about me being able to capture her emotions well in my story it just sent me over the edge. I don't know if you intended it to, but what you said meant a lot to me as well as gave me a lot of ideas for future chapters. Without making this too much longer than it already is, but still getting my point across, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to tell me how you feel. I hope you continue reading and telling me what you think!**


End file.
